


Toddler Madness

by Dragonstones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, FrostIorn-FreeForm, Loki Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Loki is legit acting as everyone's momma, M/M, Smartass family if you look hard enough, Tags May Change, Toddler Bruce Banner, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, both loki and tony are dead tired, loki and tony are in a relationship, peter is turned into a baby, rip everyone involved, rip those two, the avengers are turned into children, this is one huge mess, toddler Natasha Romanov, toddler Steve Rogers, toddler Thor, toddler clint barton, tony acts like their dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstones/pseuds/Dragonstones
Summary: Loki wanted to just want to have a nice relaxing day. But, that isn't going to happen when you have 5 adults turned toddlers and a teen turned toddler to look after. At least Tony is helping out!





	1. Relaxing Day? Nope!

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind and I really liked the idea. So, I'll be working on this fic and Red Stones. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome!

“What happened?”

What's supposed to be a relaxing day for Loki, has turned into one of the Norse God’s nightmares. First was the call from Fury, saying he needed to came to SHIELD immediately. Once he arrived, he found out why. Most of the Avengers had been turned into children. Steve, Natasha, Clint were sitting near a SHIELD agent. All three playing with blocks that's provided for them. Banner is playing with a small toy science kit. And Thor is napping, drooling on Mjolnir. Loki cringed at the amount of drool on the Godly weapon. 

“That’s just it, we’re not sure.” A male SHIELD agent replied as he walked through the door, holding some fruit snacks. Most likely for the adults turned children. 

“It was Clint’s fault.”

Oh Norms, Loki knew that voice. And knew what is to come. Why him? Why couldn’t he have one day of peace? What did he do to piss the Norms off this time? He didn’t mean it this time. Turning to face the owner of the voice, Loki saw the adult and said kid staring. He knew what is coming next. And there’s nothing he can do to stop it. Why, why him? 

“Was not!” The small child shrilled. This only egged the adult on. Loki sighed annoyed. He wondered how and why he began to date, Tony. 

“Was too!” 

Soon a contest of ‘was not’ and ‘was too’ started. Most agents gave sideways glances but continued their assigned work. Rest of the kids looked on in confusing about why Clint and Tony were arguing. Fury had a stock expression and Loki could feel a headache coming on. Soon Loki has had enough of the petty banter. 

“Both of you stop it!” Loki snapped loudly. Clint and Tony stopped immediately. Loki turned his attention to Fury. “What happened?”

Fury’s face reminded stoic, but the director's impressed that Loki got Barton and Stark to shut up so easily. “A package was delivered to the Avengers Tower. Next thing we knew, they’re turned to kids.” The man’s voice was heavy with annoyance. This whole thing is an inconvenience, no one wanted. 

“Well, quite a situation you have here, director. How will you fix it.” Loki raised a brow, a hint of amusement in his voice. While he didn’t know the exact reason why Fury had called him, he had to admit, this is a bit amusing. 

“A team is analyzing the package. So, for now...the kids need a babysitter.” The director's expression is still stock. The man had one hell of a poker face. But something in his tone and Loki couldn’t figure out what it is. 

But a smile pulls on his lips. A babysitter? So, the man needs someone to become the unfortunate victim to babysit these five kids. Loki’s voice is full of amusement as he muses; “Well, good luck in finding one.” 

The director’s smile is almost unnerving. Loki is beginning to regret what he said. He gives a glance around the room. No one is looking like they know what is about to happen. They know.

“Oh, I’m looking at him.” 

What did he say?

“Pardon?” Loki’s stammers, eyes widening. He’s supposed to be the babysitter? 

“I know you’re not deaf.”

Loki felt the corner of his lips twitching. How dare this mortal act like he can order the God of Mischief around like he’s some sort of servant. Did he forget who this mortal is talking too? 

The corner of Loki's eye twitched in irritation. “And what makes you think I’ll lend help?”

“Well, Mr. Five dollar ass, SHIELD already knows about your punishment that All-daddy gave you.” Well, that’s great. Of course, SHIELD would have known. Either Odin or Thor had told them. And how rude of this mortal! Addressing Loki is such a manner. “And there’s the fact that a certain spider teen was in the Tower as well.” 

What?

A certain spider...Peter? Peter was in the Tower? Peter was in the Tower with this package. Loki felt a sudden anger rise in his being. It wasn’t a secret that Loki had become protective over the Spider boy. Mostly since Loki has been banished to Earth as punishment for what had happened in New York. With limited magic use. 

“What happened to Peter?” The growl from Loki’s voice startled everyone into silence. Everyone knew that a raging fire had been lit.

Tony stepped near the God. Hands up in the air in surrender like position. “Whoa, whoa Reindeer Games. Calm down.” The inventor shivered slightly as the God glared at him. Tony why do you have to get yourself into this kind of situations. “No need to start having a tantrum.” 

Loki felt his eye twitch again. Really Stark? “I am not going to have a ‘tantrum’ as you put it. I’m highly annoyed.” This being evident in the tone of voice, the God is using. “By the FACT that Peter had been in unnecessary danger!”

If everything wasn’t dead silence before, it is now. 

“Well, actually he wasn’t in danger. Nothing gave anyone a reason to feel threatened when the package arrived at Avengers Tower.” A SHIELD agent muttered. Many looked at him like he’s an idiot for speaking. Some even made a motion to keep his mouth shut. Loki growled and Tony stepped closer to the angry God. 

“Okay, Okay. I get it, I get it. You're being asked to watch five adults turns toddlers and a teen turned baby. That’s a lot of stress for anyone to handle.” Tony was indeed correct about that. Even someone like Loki—who is good with kids—this is a lot to handle alone. 

“Stark will be helping.” Fury’s voice cuts the tension and Loki raises a brow.

Nodding, the inventor confirmed what he heard. “Yes, I’ll be hel—WHAT?!” Spinning his head to Fury, Tony’s eyes widen. When did he agree to babysit?

“How thoughtful for you, Anthony.” Loki snorted at the man. Of course, Tony would be roped into this. It’s surprising how many unwanted things the inventor gets roped into. It’s amusing. 

“When did I agree to this?” Tony yelled, waving his arms about.

Loki wanted to roll his eyes. But, he became distracted when an agent walked in with a baby. A babbling baby in spider-man footie pajamas. The God blinked and blinked again. Oh Norms, peter is adorable. Once the baby saw Loki, his chubby arms stuck out and babbled happily. He seems to be very excited to see Loki. Said God opened his arms and the Agent, a male, walked over and placed the babbling babe into them. Loki completely ignored Tony’s and Fury’s arguing. Baby Peter is much more interesting. And adorable! 

“Really, Stark?” 

The sound of Fury’s annoyed voice drew Loki’s attention back to the men. He didn’t hear most of what the two had said. But, Tony sighed and seemed to give up on what the argument was. Fury looked satisfied. Whatever the argument was, it’s clear that the director won. Peter babbles. 

“Well, where did you come from little guy?” Tony turned his attention to the new addition in the God's arms. When the baby spider saw the older man, he babbles and laughs, making grabby hands at Tony. Loki chuckles at the little guy’s determination for wanting the inventor. And was trying to make it known. 

“He arrived a few moments ago.” Loki told him as he bounced the happy baby. Peter gurgled and kept his arms out in Tony’s direction. He babbles, but it sounds more annoying? Irradiated? No, Loki is sure that Peter is wanting to be held by Tony and is getting fussy that he isn’t. “He wants you to hold him.” 

Tony chuckles and takes the baby from Loki’s arms. Peter lays his head on Tony’s shoulder and gives a noise of contentment. Loki sighed, this baby will be the death of them. If not death, then landing them in the hospital. Cause this baby is too damned cute.

“Now if you can take all these kids to the Tower, that would be great.” Fury grumbled. Without a doubt, the man is annoyed with having these five kids in HQ of SHIELD. This place wasn’t a daycare and Fury will not let it become one. Loki turned his head to Tony as the inventor rolled his eyes. Peter happily drooling on his AC/DC shirt. The kids seemed to be getting a bit rowdy and Thor was now awake. Indeed it was time to get the five kids into a place with more room to accommodate their energy. Especially if Bruce ends up Hulking out. Loki prays that doesn’t happen at all. He doesn’t want to deal with a mini Hulk. An adult Hulk is more than enough, thank you. 

“Okay, okay. Come on kids, let’s visit Tony’s Tower.” Loki clapped his hands to get the kids attention. When the five learned that they are going somewhere they all cheered, becoming very giddy. Peter babbled with a bit of Tony’s shirt in his mouth. Loki could see Tony cringing at the drool on his shirt. Time to get Peter a pacifier. Loki felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see Steve. “Can we get ice-cream?” The small child asks.

“Ice-cream!!!” Clint screamed in excitement. With this, the rest of the kids chimed in. All wanting ice-cream. Nice one, Clint. Loki thought annoyed. Now the kids are noisy, demanding ice-cream. Soon Loki felt his temper rising. But he didn’t want to yell at the kids. Bruce had come up next to Steve and pulled on his pant leg too. “Please?” a pair of puppy eyes appeared on Bruce’s face. Oh dear. 

“No. you all need lunch first. Maybe after, if you are all good.” Steve nodded and kept a hold of Loki’s pant leg, same with Bruce. Both had their thumbs in their mouths. Thor’s holding Mjolnir and standing next to Tony with Clint. Natasha wobbled over to Loki and held up her arms. The trickster lets a hum leave his lips. Oh, what does he have here? A little Russian wanting to be held? How cute. 

“Woki up!” The little redhead said bouncing, wanting to be picked up. 

“Alright, alright. Come here.” Loki scoops up the Russian toddler. Did Natasha know English when she was a child? At this moment, Loki isn’t going to worry about it. “Happy now?” The redhead nodded. 

“So where should we take five kids and a baby for lunch? And no, not McDonald's.” One place tony didn’t feel like going is there. He wanted Shawarma, but with five kids, the inventor didn’t think that is a good idea. 

“I agree. What about Wendy’s? We can get the 4 for 4.” Loki patted Natasha’s as he looked at Tony. The god can feel his stomach tightening in hungry. 

“That’ll work.” 

Then why did Tony have a bad feeling about this?


	2. The Park! This didn't go well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice day at the Park after lunch sounds lovely. Yeah, no, that's not going to happen. Poor Loki, when is the Norns going to be nice to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If tags need to be added, please let me know. Sometimes I miss tags. 
> 
> Also, I have a Tumblr! It's dragon-stones  
You can find the link on my profile.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome as also.

Much to Tony’s relief, nothing crazy happened while they walked to get lunch. Of course, there was the paparazzi, but no one wanted to be near an angry Loki for long. Though the kids decided that they didn’t want Wendy’s for lunch. It didn’t help that the group had passed an Applebees’ and well...this restaurant is one of Loki’s favorites. So, a bit of talking, they decided to have Applebees’ for lunch. Of course, Loki had told the kids to be on their best behavior. 

“Thor set your hammer down,” Loki said to his brother as he got the other kids settled into their seats He’s glad they got a large table. 

“But, browtha!” Thor began to protest. He wanted his hammer with him. Loki is having none of it. 

Raising a brow and giving Thor that ‘What did I say’ look. He is not going to deal with naughty children. “No buts, Thor. Set the hammer down.” 

“Ok.” Thor set the hammer under the table. 

Loki smiled and sat into his seat next to Tony, on his right. Thor is next to his left. Peter is in a high chair next to Tony, happily garbling about. Natasha is next to Peter and next to her is Clint. Bruce is next to Clint and next to Bruce is Steve. 

“All the kids are here?” Loki looked at his menu, wondering what he wouldn’t for lunch. All the kids seemed to want a chicken basket. That’s fine by Loki. 

Tony looked at his menu and hummed. “I think so.” The inventor set it down and looked at the kids. “Ok, where did Bruce go?” 

“Steve. No Steve.” Natasha spoke up and pointed to Steve’s empty chair. 

Loki sighed. Out of all the kids to be naughty and do something like this, Loki didn’t expect it to be Bruce and Steve. The God looked around but didn’t see the two. Where could have the two gone? Loki noticed that Tony looked very annoyed, close to irritated. Oh great. Loki didn’t need an angry Iron Man on his hands. 

“I’ll check the men’s restroom. They may have had to go.” Getting up, Loki headed to the men’s restroom.

“They better not be messing around in there,” Tony called to male. He didn’t want to deal with two naughty kids. 

“I doubt it.” Loki mused as he enters the restroom. A few moments later Loki returns with Steve and Bruce in toe. “They only needed to use the bathroom.” 

Tony nodded and seemed pleased. “At least they weren’t causing trouble.” 

“They were good.” Loki chuckled and sat the two boys down in their seats. Soon they ordered and their lunch brought to them. The kids had Chicken Tender Baskets and Loki had a Grilled Chicken Tender Salad. Tony had Whisky Bacon Burger. The kids' drinks are water, Loki had water as well. Tony had some coffee. Peter had some steamed broccoli. Tony made sure the food was soft enough for Peter to eat. 

“Where we going after lunch?” Clint said with his mouth a bit full of fries. 

“Tony’s Tower, of course,” Loki said after taking a sip of his water. “Clint do not talk with your mouth full.” The boy nodded and Loki smiled. 

“Can we go to the park?” Bruce asks as he holds a fry before popping it in his mouth. Loki hums in thought at the idea. 

“Please?” Steve’s small voice pipes in. And the other kids are nodding in agreement. 

Loki turned his head to Tony. Is it midday and they have time to let the kids run about in a nearby park. They didn’t have to go straight to the Tower right away. “What do you think?” 

Tony hums as a feeds Peter a steamed broccoli. “Sure, it’ll let their energy out.” Tony sets the fork down and sips at his coffee. “Pepper’s probably still shopping.” 

“Knowing her, most likely.” Loki chuckled at the thought of Pepper, dragging Happy toddler shopping. The man’s arms full of shopping bags and the woman directing him to stores. The poor man must be collapsing under the weight of the bags and stress. Tony’s might be thinking of the same thing. He’s trying to hold in his laughter. 

“Browtha! Eat!” Thor's small voice boomed. Loki blinks and sighs. Of course, Loki had always been skinny compared to the rest of Asgardian men. So, Thor trying to get the younger one to eat is nothing new. Though since the thunderer is small, he’s not in full control of his emotions. And Loki didn’t want to get hit by lightning. So, he complies. 

“Okay, Okay.” Loki stabs his fork into some green of his salad, an egg, and some chicken. Popping the food into his mouth, he chewed. Thor had a pleased, triumphant smile. Loki looks at Tony with an amused look. “Kids, huh.” 

Tony shook his head and snorted, amused with how Loki humored Thor. “Fury owes us one.”

This makes the God nod. Indeed, the man owed the two for this. Loki could have said no and left. He isn’t part of the avenger’s team at all. He’s being housed at the Tower. Cause Thor wanted to ‘keep an eye on him’, but it was actually cause Loki had no place to go on Midgard. Thor didn’t want Loki wandering off on his own, so had brought him to the Tower. Much to Loki’s annoyance, but he’s thankful to have a roof over his head. So to show it, he lent his help in this. And the toddlers were cute too. 

“Alright, everyone done?” Loki asks as he looks at the kids. They seem to be getting a bit rowdy and jumpy. Why do kids have so much energy? It’s crazy but funny. One minute they are tired and ready to nod off, the next they're running about like sugar high monkeys. They all nodded and started getting up from their seats. 

Loki chuckles and gets up from his seat. The kids crowd around him, Steve and Clint holding onto his hands. The others stayed close as Loki leads them to the door of the restaurant. Tony paid and gathered the three to-go boxes that he had their waiter get. Knowing the kids, one of them would get hungry later. If not a kid, then either him or Loki with polish it off. Either way, the food won’t go to waste. Once outside, Loki headed in the direction of a park that is nearby. Five kids bursting with energy in toe. Tony thinks that his earlier worrying was nerves spiking cause of the situation. And that there isn’t really anything to worry about. Basically, it’s unneeded, tony thought. 

Oh, how wrong he was.

The inventor didn’t know what had started this snowball of disaster. Was it Loki, who’s a bit agitated from the walk to the park? Thor did run out ahead of them and almost got hit by a taxi. That surely did put Loki on edge, since he screamed Thor’s name and ran over to his mini big brother. Terrified at what almost happened to the thunderer. Of course, Thor apologized and stayed near Loki, but that still didn’t help cool the younger god. Was it the sudden paparazzi showing up at the park after only a few minutes of them arriving? Shoving cameras and microphones at the group and startling the kids? Could it have been when one cameraman had gotten too close, scaring Bruce on accident? Or was it when Loki used his body to shield the kids and telling the paparazzi to go away. But had been roughly shoved by someone who wanted to talk to the kids? Was it Peter crying from the loud noises and mayhem? Whatever the case, it didn’t matter now. There’s a mini Hulk rampaging about and Loki is not faring well. 

The God of mischief is on the grass trembling. His breathing's labored and his eyes a widely wide. It’s like he’s in his own little world and not bothering about what’s going on around him. But, he’s not responding to the cries and shaking of the four kids around him. He didn’t even respond to Tony’s attempt at pulling him back to this world. Though with a crying baby in his arms, that’s a bit difficult to do. The Norse God is in a deep flashback episode. Two strangers, a man, and woman had come to aid Tony. The woman had taken the kids a distance away too settle them and explain that Loki is going to be ok. She’s even calming a very upset Peter. The man stayed with the god and watched over his condition and try to calm him. This left Tony to deal with the one main issue. A rampaging mini Hulk.

Tony had to think about approaching this mini bulldozer. Even though he is small, Hulk had smashed three park benches and about two trees. Civilians had scattered like ants once Bruce had turned. The inventor is grateful for that, fewer damages and if lucky, no casualties. First, Tony knew he had to get the green guy’s attention. But he didn’t want to become a punchbag for a mini Hulk. After seeing what a normal-sized Hulk did to Loki, he didn’t want to become a victim. Even to a mini Hulk. Then an idea came to him. The leftover food! Tony grabbed a to-go box and opened it. It’s chicken tenders, this might work. 

“Hey hulk,” Tony shouted. The Mini green smashing machine-turned to the inventor and growled. Tony held out the Applebees’ to-go box, showing that contents to be chicken stripes. “Hungry?” 

The green mini bulldozer walked close to the Stark and grunted. He seemed pleased that it’s chicken. “Hulk like chicken.” 

Tony smiled. Success! It seems that his plan to get Hulk to eat might work. “Come sit and eat. Tell me why you’re mad.” Tony set the box on the grass and Hulk plopped down and started munching.

“No like pushing people and flashing lights,” Hulk grumbled as he stuffed a chicken stripe into his mouth. “And...puny God hurt.” 

Tony noted the tone in Hulk’s tone when he said his last sentence. “Don’t worry big guy. The pushy people are gone and so are the flashing lights.” Tony took a breath as Hulk raised a brow. “Now listen, Loki is easily startled and sometimes he can get very overwhelmed.” Tony patted the big guy’s shoulder in a comforting way, give a small smile. “he’s going to be fine, he needs some time to relax.” 

After a bit of talking and keeping the Hulk calm, the green guy had turned back into Bruce. But one issue is that when Banner had Hulked out, his clothes ripped. So, the child had no clothing. Tony widened his eyes and took his Black Sabbath shirt off. And put it in the boy. Tony picked Bruce up once he had dressed him in his shirt. “Let’s go, buddy.”   
“Tony!”

The inventor looked to the new voice and smiled. He’s happy to see Pepper. At least she’ll get the kids out of here. He can tell that she’s very startled by the mess that the park is in. And he can’t blame her. If didn’t know what had transpired, he’d be shocked too. 

“Tony, what in god’s name happened?” She says while running a hand through her hair. Why is this man always a beacon for trouble? 

“I’ll explain later Pep. please take the kids to the Tower. I’m going to stay with Loki.” Tony handed Bruce over to Pepper, who took the toddler. 

“Alright, alright. But, you have a lot of explaining to do.” She’d would’ve asked what happened and why he’s staying with Loki, but right now, she didn’t care. It’s best to get the kids to a safe, calm place. 

“Thanks, Pep.” Tony watched as she and took off to the Limo. He can see Happy and the woman helping the rest of the kids into the vehicle. Oh grateful he is for Happy taking the Limo out today. 

Once the kids, Pepper, and Happy were gone, Tony headed back to the man that is with Loki. “I’ll take care of him from here,” Tony said to the man with a nod. Said man nodded backed and gave Tony bottled water. Saying that he may need something to drink once he recovers more. At least Loki is getting over his episode. Tony nods and thanked the man and woman for their help.

“Hey, reindeer games, let’s get to a shady place,” Tony said softly, pulling the god up and helping him to the shade of some trees. The god’s breathing is still labored. The two sat down and Tony let Loki lean into his chest. The God’s head resting on the crook of his neck. “Breath, RG, breath. Everything’s going to be ok.”


	3. Park Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki isn't doing too good after Bruce hulked out. But, at least Tony's there to help him out.  
And Tony has some important phone calls to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while. I got stumped a few times about how to go forward.

“How are you doing?” 

Tony ran his fingers through Loki's jet-black hair. He’s been doing this for at least an hour, calming the distraught Trickster. Loki’s head is against Tony’s shoulder and his fingers touching the cool metal of the reactor in Tony’s chest. The god’s breathing had evened over that time and his heart calmed too. And tony is glad for this. At least he knows that Loki is recovering from what happened earlier. Tony snorts, he has a few words for the paparazzi that had ruined the day. But that’s for another time. 

“Tired, hot, and sweating,” Loki grumbled. The God is regretting his choice of clothing for the day. 

“Well, you are wearing ten pounds of armor and five pounds of leather.” The inventor smirked. He can feel the snort Loki gave. “That doesn’t work well against New York heat.” 

“Fury never told me what was going on. So, I had gotten battle-ready as a precaution.” The trickster grumbles bringing his hand up to fan his face. 

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” Tony huffs, indeed it’s very hot out and the Stark isn’t going to complain about the other’s grouchiness. “It’s going to be a long walk back to the Tower.” 

“I dread this walk.”

It’s been at least an hour and a half since the two had gotten up and started their trek back to the Tower. And over that time, they have been stopped many times. Mostly cause many people wanted to see a half-naked Stark up close. Some even got hands or tried too. Much to Loki’s annoyance. The trickster is sweating, his clothes sticking to his frame, and his head is beginning to hurt. After the fiftieth time of being stopped, the two are finally walking again. Loki leaned his body against Tony’s, he’s feeling so ill. 

“The next mortal that comes up and tries to touch you, I’m ripping their arms off.” Loki hisses under his breath. 

“Loki, no need to get violent.” Tony patted the Norse deity’s shoulder in a comforting manner. “I’m known for being a playboy.” 

Another growl leaves Loki’s lips, nostrils flaring. “You’re mine. Playboy or not.” 

“Sure, dear, sure.” Tony snorts amused.

Loki lets his eyes wander the buildings of New York. To think that he wanted to take over the planet and had destroyed this city. He can still see the slow repairs. Loki shivers, remembering what had happened to him with Thanos and the Chitauri. But with the help of the Avengers and Thor, Loki had begun to recover. Though he still fears that Thanos will come for him. But, he knows that Thor is speaking with Odin about this. That was until the thunderer turned into a toddler. 

“You think the kids are okay?” Loki turns his eyes to Tony. 

Tony rubbed the God’s back. “Pepper’s looking after them,” Tony noted the relaxed look of the Trickster’s face. 

“My head hurts.” The green and black cladded being whined, leaning more into Tony’s frame. “I feel like I’m about to be sick.” 

Tony let a small smile pull on his lips. “Heat and stress. Once we get to the Tower, you can relax and cool off.” 

Loki had finished the bottled water long ago. His mouth parched, like the desert sands of the middle east. And the sun is beating New York with its heat and the Trickster is beginning to pant. Tony did his best to keep the God in the shade, but it still didn’t help. Oh, Norns, what did he do to deserve this? 

“Tony!”

The inventor looked up and smiled. Oh, thank the gods, help has arrived. It’s Happy, his driver. He’s been with Tony for a while and he’s a very reliable man. The man had a bottle of water in his hands and Tony smiled big again. Finally some relief for him and the Trickster. 

“Happy, you are a God sent.” 

Tony called out in a please tone. Happy gave them the bottle and within a few seconds, the water is gone. They headed to the car. “Come on, RG, get in.” Tony urged the male into the car. Soon Tony and Happy hopped in. 

“Step on it, Hap,” Tony called from the back.

Once at the Tower, Tony helped Loki to the elevator. The two leaned against the back wall, Loki’s head nestled in the crook of Tony’s neck. The Norse being inhaled the musty scent of the mortal and sighs. Tony smiles and runs his fingers through black hair. The elevator dings and opens to the floor. Tony walks Loki to his room and gets him settled into his bed. After getting him into more comfortable, cooler clothes. Now nestled on his green and gold bed sheets, Loki buries his head into his pillow. He’s wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of gray shorts. 

“Can you see how the kids are doing?” Loki mumbles. Starting to fall asleep.

Tony shakes his head in amusement. “Yeah, I can see how they're doing?” 

“Do you want me to keep an eye on Mr. Laufeyson, sir?” 

The A.I.’s voice spoke up and startled Loki. Tony chuckles as Loki settles back into his bed. The inventor placed a blanket up to Loki’s waist as the Trickster yawned, nuzzling his face into his pillow. His green eyes half-hidden by his eyelids. 

“Tell that voice to use my name. I don't...like...Laufeyson…” Loki’s eyes closed and soon his snoring. 

“You heard him, Jar,” Tony called to the A.I. softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping god. He headed out of the room and closed the door. “And, yes, do keep an eye on him.”

“Understood, sir.” 

Tony walked to the penthouse and found Pepper sitting on the sofa, holding a sleeping Peter. Or what appeared to be a sleeping Peter. Pepper looked up and smiled as Tony approached the couch. Peter lifted his head, blinked for a few moments and lay his head back down on the woman’s shoulder. Guess he’s not sleeping. Looking around Tony didn’t see the other kids. Where did they go? Playing hide and seek?

“How're the little brats?” Tony jests with a smile on his face. Making Pepper smile as well.

“Their not brats, Tony. And they're fine, napping away.” The CEO rolled her eyes, a smirk pulling on her lips. She’s used to the billionaire's way of joking. “Bruce had a hard time, though.”

Tony noted the tone in Pepper’s voice had become low. “Can’t blame him. Not after he hulked out.”

Peter lifted his head and babbled in his baby way. Whether he sensed the change in mood or noticed the dropping face, he didn’t like it. So, he wanted to change it. And what better way than to get Tony to hold him. Or get attention to be focused on him. Worked both ways.

“Hey, little guy.” Tony muses as Pepper hands the baby to him. Said baby giving a wide smile. “what ya doin?”

“Wanting you.” Pepper snorted, rubbing her nose. Something about Peter seems to help calm Tony. It’s strange, but she isn’t going to question it. Strange is the least descriptive word she’d use for today. “So, what happened?”

“Well, a package came to the tower. It was opened and everyone around it turned into toddlers. Or in Peter’s case, a baby.” Tony justered to the baby on his shoulder. Who’s happily drooling on his shirt again. Why his shirt? “Fury called Loki and that lead to a small...disagreement. After that, we took the kids to get lunch and headed to the park. But that's ruined cause of the media and Loki having an episode. Bruce than hulked out.” 

Pepper nodded. At least that explained why five adults become toddlers and Peter became a baby. The redhead didn’t even question what Tony had told her. Having once dated him for a few years and being the CEO of Stark industries. She knows that strange things can happen in Tony’s presence. Tony is like a beacon for weird and strange.  
“And why did Loki have an episode?” Pepper asks as Tony leans against the sofa. Tony points to the TV and Pepper unmutes it. It’s about Tony, Loki, and the kids. At one point the news shows what happened at the Park. Including Loki being shoved, falling, and having an episode. And then Bruce Hulking out. Pepper looked at Tony with an unamused look. “Nevermind.”

Tony blinked and straighten up. “That reminds me...I have a few calls to make.” The billionaire startled walking to the minibar. He wasn’t there for a drink, but the phone. 

“So, what we gonna do about dinner?” Pepper asks, arms dangling off the back of the sofa. 

“Not a clue,” Tony called. 

Pepper figured as much. With most of his team being toddlers and a baby, not much thinking has been done with the short amount of time. It’s hasn’t even been a day and shits been thrown into the deep end. Loki’s out of commission for the rest of the day. When he has his episodes of flashbacks, he tends to sleep for at least twelve hours or more. Loki’s a light sleeper, but with his flashbacks, he falls into a deep sleep. So the God of Mischief is a no-go for now. Pepper spots Peter falling asleep on Tony’s shoulder and smiles. That baby spider is cute, she’ll admit to herself. 

“I think it’s time Peter has a nap.” 

Tony looked at the infant on his shoulder and mentally agreed with Pepper. The little spider child is drooling on his shirt, half his fist tucked into his mouth. Why do his shirts end up with baby drool? What about his clothes attracts babies to drool all over them? Tony’s not complaining about it, but it’s a bit annoying feeling your shirt wet with saliva. Looking up, Tony saw Pepper standing up and walking over to him. She held out her arms and he understood what she means. 

“Yeah, he’s about to hit the snooze button.” Tony passes Peter to the redhead, though the kid does give a little whine of protest. “Relax buddy, I’ll see you at dinner.” 

“Still haven’t figured what we’ll do,” Pepper interjected with a knowing look. 

“Yeah...still working on that.” Tony mumbles. 

But, first, a few phone calls need to be made. And maybe a drink.


	4. Disappearing Kid #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets woken up and Clint becomes a Houdini!  
Kids let the Trickster sleep.

“Woki, wake up!”

The small voice pulls Loki from a world of dreamless sleep. Emerald eyes blink open as the mortal world fills his senses with their abundant noise. Groaning, the deity of mischief turns his head to see who dared to wake him from his sleep. Mesh of red hair, green eyes, and a pout expression. Oh, he knew this little brave child. Natasha. How did she find his room? 

“Natasha? What are you doing?” A tired tone fills his whisper. 

The child’s face pulls into more of a pout. “Me hungry.” 

Loki chuckles as one of his hands sneaks up to the child and ticks her side. This caused the redhead to fall into a fit of giggles, her tiny hands swatting at his large one. Natasha tried to tickle Loki, but the blanket was thick. So, Loki didn’t feel her attempts. But, their little tickle fest gets interrupted by a voice. 

“Natasha, where’s you run off too?” 

It’s Pepper. The god sighs and stops tickling, wondering what Pepper wanted with the little widow. 

“In here.” Loki had called from his room. 

The woman comes and leans into the door frame. “Really, Natasha?” Pepper raised a brow at the child. “Loki needs some sleep.”

“No,” Natasha whined, clutching Loki’s shirt through the blanket. 

Loki sighed and patted the girl’s head. “Ok, ok. I’m up, I’m up.” The trickster swung his legs over his bed and got up, holding the little redhead in his arms. 

“You should go back to sleep.” Pepper kept her brow raised. Though, she suspects that Loki wouldn’t be going back to sleep. Not because of the episode he had, but for the children. 

Loki snorted amused with the woman. “Doubt I’ll be able to. Not with six separate alarm clocks with legs.” His tone is teasing, hand drifting to tickle Natasha’s sides again. Said child giggles and swats at his hands. 

“Let's get these kids some dinner.” The deity walked passed, Pepper. 

The CEO turned her head and spotted Natasha’s triumphant smile. The woman shook her head. Even though she lost this little game of hide-and-seek, it seems she had a bigger goal in mind. Poor Loki, he seems to be the favorite for the kids. 

“Agreed.” Pepper murmurs to herself, a smile on her face.

Tony has just finished making the last phone call and had picked up a crying Peter. The baby calmed down once in Tony’s arms. Sitting on the sofa in the penthouse with a toddler in his lap and a drink of scotch, Tony looks at the mess on the floor. Blankets and pillows are strewn about, all but one is occupied with a child. Natasha had run off and Tony was about to go after her. But, Pepper had gotten up and headed after her. So, the billionaire sips at his drink watching four kids annoy each other. Hearing the sound of heels clicking, Tony looks up and blinks. 

“Well, wasn’t expecting you to be up.” Tony downed the rest of his drink. He’d thought Loki would still be sleeping after what happened earlier in the day. 

“Six alarms clocks with legs, sleeping isn’t going to be easy.” Loki chuckles as he sets Natasha down. 

Loki looked at the kids and raised a brow. Steve had gotten up and was next to Loki’s side the moment he saw Loki in the room. But since Loki wasn’t wearing his Asgardian jacket-coat thing, the super-soldier didn’t have anything to hold onto. This made Steve pout a little. Bruce is still wrapped in his blanket, the child is trying hard not to doze off. Thor had gone back to coloring, once knowing that it’s Loki. the thunderer seemed to be very interested in his drawing. But it seemed one kid is missing. 

“Well, I have four right here plus Peter. And you have our little widow. So, everyone’s here.” Tony said bouncing Peter, who’s starting to become fussy. 

Loki blinked. All the kids are here? From what he sees...one has learned invisibility or has wandered off. “Uh...Yeah, you may want to recount, Stark.” 

Tony raised a brow but did a quick headcount. “Where did—Where's Clint?” Tony asks as he looked behind himself, wondering if the other assassin is hiding behind him. Nope, not there.

“He wandered off. I told him to stay, but he didn’t listen.” Steve piped up from behind Loki’s leg. The kid must think he’ll get into trouble is he told. 

“That assassin,” Tony grumbled under his breath. Why did one of them have to make things complicated? It hasn’t even been 24 hours and Tony already feels like a tired dad. 

“Jarvis, start scanning the place for Clint,” Pepper told the A.I. who responded to her request quickly. She then looked at the two men. “I’ll stay here with the kids and Peter. You two go looking.” 

The two didn’t argue, they wanted to get something to eat soon and the sooner Clint is found, the better. Their stomachs sounded their hunger. So, with tired sighs, the inventor and Norse god set off to find the Houdini assassin. 

“Clint where are you?” Loki called out. It’s been about an hour since he and Tony started searching. And Jarvis hasn’t completed scanning every room, floor, vent, and space the kid could have hidden. So, as some mortals say, he’s SOL’d. “Where could he be?”

After running into Tony, the two relayed that they have not found Clint on the floors they’ve looked. So, the two had divided on what floors they’ll take. Loki took the upper floors and Tony the lower. Loki would admit, Clint is very good at sneaking off and eluding them. He wasn’t a master assassin for nothing. But the God’s stomach rumbled, voicing its hunger. Where could the toddler archer be? Where did little Hawkeye go? Loki sighed and leaned against a wall, palming his demanding stomach. This boy’s stealth must be higher than his own. He could be crawling in the vents or up high and Loki wouldn’t even know. Wait. high? 

“That’s it!” Loki exclaimed as he shot off the wall. He had a feeling he knew where Clint might be.

And his hunch was right. Loki found Clint up in a little ‘bird's nest’ as the boy had called it. Loki had forgotten that as an adult Clint liked to be high up. This gave him some advantages like, seeing the terrain better and having a quick escape if needed. He almost liked to prank the other Avengers from his high perch. Clint had come down when Loki had asked him too, so he didn’t have to fight the child about that. 

“If you want to be high up, you could have just said something,” Loki says as he holds Clint. The archer seems very content about laying his head on his shoulder. “I’m sure Tony and Pepper would have helped.”

“I wanted to pick the place,” Clint mumbled. A hint of tiredness in his voice. 

“I get it, I get it,” Loki mutters, patting the sleepy boy’s back. “Jarvis, tell Tony and Pepper I have Clint and heading back.” 

“Of course, Mr. Loki.” The A.I. responded. 

“Hungry.” Clint whines and Loki turned to rub the kid’s back.

Clint isn’t the only hungry one. 

Loki returned to the penthouse and found Pepper and Tony sitting on the sofa. Peter happily sucking on a pippy cup full of milk next to Tony. Natasha is sitting in Pepper’s lap and the rest of the kids are sitting or laying on blankets. Clint let’s out a yawn and nuzzles into Loki’s shoulder. Tony looks up and smiles at the two. 

“Well, there’s our last kid. Houdini much?” Tony joked as Loki set the tired archer down, who was rubbing his tired eyes. The kid wanted to sleep, but he’s hungry too. Stomach growling loudly. 

“He wanted to up off the ground.” Loki gave a sympathetic smile. “And he’s hungry.” 

“So, what’s for dinner?” Clint said as he leaned on Loki’s bare leg, tiredness in his voice. 

“Pizza. I called it in.” Pepper answered. She looked at the almost sleeping Natasha in her lap. At least two of the kids will sleep well tonight. 

“Thank you.” Loki sighed as he sits in an armchair. Thor coming up and climbing in. Loki didn’t seem to care that the thunderer sat squarely on his lap. 

When the pizza finally arrived, the kids voicing their complaints about being hungry. And Loki couldn’t blame them, they were small after all and burned through food. Loki, himself wanted to complain as well. He couldn’t stand the sound of his rumbling stomach. Pepper seemed to be a bit annoyed and she’s usually calm and collected. Tony was about ready to find something to munch on.

“Finally, some food.” Tony groaned as he took a bite of his slice. 

“We know, you’re always hungry.” Pepper rolled her eyes. 

Loki chuckled through the piece of pizza in his mouth. Sometimes Stark calls him a diva. But, the inventor can be dramatic as well. Much to Peppers annoyance. And sometimes Loki’s. The trickster chewed and swallowed the pizza in his mouth, and turned his head to the window. He’s missing Asgard—no—he’s missing his mother. He has not seen her in a long time and he’s missing her never much. 

“Loki you ok?” Pepper’s voice pulls Loki from his thoughts and he looks at her. 

“Yeah, just...today’s been tiring,” Loki says, a yawn pulling from his lips. “And stressful.” 

Pepper nodded at Loki. “Eat up and then you can go to bed. We can watch the kids and put them to bed.” 

“Okay.” Loki nodded as his eyes began to droop. He finished his slices of pizza and put the dirty plate in the sink. 

“Where are you going?” Thor asked his brother. The thunderer tilted his head as his brother turned to him. 

“I’m going to bed, Thor.” Loki’s tired voice is very noticeable. “I’ve very tired. Now, be good and listen to Pepper and Tony, okay?” 

Thor nodded and watched his brother head to his room. The thunderer grabbed his cup of water and polished it off. He went back to his drawing. Some hours later, it was time for everyone to go to bed. 

Loki did not know what time it was when he awoke next. Or, more correctly, who woke him up. Blinking Loki groaned and rubbed his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, the trickster saw that it’s Natasha. The little Russian is holding her blanket and Loki can tell she’s a bit scared. “Something wrong, dear?” 

“Bad dream,” Natasha whispered, holding her blanket closer to her small frame. 

“Oh come here, dear.” Loki smiled as he picked the girl up. “you can sleep with me tonight.” Loki placed the girl on his bed and watch her get comfortable. Loki yawned and lay back down. Soon, the two had fallen back to sleep.


	5. An Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes from a fitful night of sleep and already two kids are up to something.   
It's not even 10 in the morning, go back to sleep kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap was fun to make.   
As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.

Morning came too quickly for the inhabitants in the Tower. Loki buried his face into his pillow, blocking the sun rays that have passed the closed blinds. The Norse trickster sighed, lifted his head and plopped it back onto the pillow. Loki feels like he hadn't slept at all last night, even though he went to bed early. Well, he guesses that the tossing and turning doesn’t help. 

“I feel like I slept on a bed of nails,” Loki grumbles and turns over. A smile pulls in his lips. “Good, she’s still sleeping.” 

Seeing the sleeping face of Natasha, Loki relaxes and closes his eyes. His black hair is messy and unkempt. The small Russian sleep, snoring away. Loki shifts, not to wake Natasha. Now laying on his back with an arm under his head, Loki allows himself to think. 

“How long will they stay like this?” The God mutters to himself. He knows that everyone can’t stay a child or a baby for long. But, the trickster can’t help it if he likes everyone small. It reminds him of when his kids were small and dependent on him. 

Loki whips a hand over his eyes. Memories of Fenrir, Jormungand, and Hel flashed in his mind. Loki takes a deep breath and calms himself. He didn’t want to start crying. He can’t think about what had happened to his children and the punishment Odin had given. He needs to ground himself for the sake of helping the Avengers. 

“Fury will want them back to normal soon.” 

The soft sound of pattering feet drew Loki’s attention. The trickster closed his eyes and stayed quiet, pretending to sleep. Soon the sound of small voices filled his ears and the Norse deity stilled. It’s two boys, but who, Loki wondered. Loki knew that at least two of the five avengers were awake. Loki didn’t count Peter as an avenger yet. Tony doesn’t seem ready to make Peter an avenger yet. The kid is still young and Tony wants him to still have a normal teenage life, before being thrust into danger. 

“Clint quiet! You’ll wake up Loki and everyone.” Steve’s voice is a whisper, but he sounds scared. Even concerned. 

“I am quiet!” Clint whispered shouted to Steve. 

“No, you’re being loud!” Steve whispered shouted back. 

“Am not!” Clint’s voice is getting faint as the two walks past Loki’s room. 

Once the two were gone, Loki sits up and raises a brow. What in the nine realms are Steve and Clint doing up so early? Loki knew that the avengers tend to wake up early due to their work. Or in Stark’s case not sleep at all. But it’s too early for anyone to be up, according to the digital clock that reads 6:20 am. Why is any CHILD up at 6:20 in the morning?? Loki would kill to go back to sleep right now. 

“Noisy.”

The whine drew the trickster's attention to his little bed companion. The small child is now sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Sighing Loki pats the girl’s head, letting her lean on him. Great, now he’s going to have a cranky Natasha to deal with. As if this morning couldn’t get any worse? 

Wait, he shouldn’t think that. 

“Did the boys wake you up?” Loki asks. 

Natasha nods her head, a small snort leaves her. She then mumbles something in Russian. Loki brings a hand up to his hair and pulls some out of his face. He can tell that Natasha is very grumpy. And an idea popped into his head. 

“Wanna bust them?” Loki whispers to the little one, who lifts her head and smiles. She nods happily. 

The two got off the bed and followed. The two followed the boys to the kitchen. Peering around from the door frame, Loki and Natasha watch what the boys. The two had pushed a chair in front of the refrigerator and Clint is standing on it. With Steve on his shoulders. Loki did all he can do from screaming out. What are these two doing? 

“Clint, maybe we should ask someone for help?” Steve asks the boy under him. He has a feeling this isn’t safe. 

“No, we can do it.” Clint insisted, hoisting Steve up as far as he could. The boy is desperate to get whatever is on top of the fridge. He’s also keeping Steve stable since the boy is shaking.

Steve knows this is a bad idea, he’s tried to tell Clint this. But Clint wouldn’t listen. “But…” The boy’s shaky voice is a whimper. 

“Hush.” Clint shushes Steve. 

The two try for a few minutes, but to no avail. They even tried switching places, but that still didn’t do anything. So now, Steve is standing on Clint’s shoulders and reaching as far as he can. The boy still thinks this is a bad idea. 

He knows this is a bad idea. 

“Clint, are you sure this is safe?” Steve asks again. Why did he ask? He knows the answer. 

“It’s fine!” Clint huffed, annoyed. 

“Actually, no it’s not.” 

The two are startled and begin to fall back. But Loki is so close, that the boys land against his chest and legs. Their fall effectively and safely cut short. Though the chair is now titled. Loki uses his magic and the boys float in the air as Loki picks the chair up and sets it back to the table. He sets the boys down and crosses his arms. 

“H-Hi Loki…” Steve mumbles with his eyes cast down. He knows he’s in trouble. 

“Morning,” Loki says, face blink. “Now what were you two doing?” 

Clint blinks and turns his head away from Loki. “Un...nothing.” 

“Really?” Loki raises a brow.

“We’re hungry.” Steve pipes up. Only to have Clint shoot him a glance. 

Loki sighed and crouches down to the level of the boys. His voice soft, but firm. “Then, why didn’t you wake someone up?” 

“Don’t know where everyone sleeps.” Steve murmurs, scratching his chin. 

Loki nods. “Okay, fair enough,” he says straightening himself. “What you pointing at Tasha?” 

The small girl points to a chocolate-colored box that has a bird on it with a bowl of dark brown balls in it. “Cocoa,” she says with a smile. 

“Cocoa Puffs?” Loki asks and Natasha nods. 

Loki chuckles and tells the kids to get to the table. He heads to the cabinet and takes three small bowls out. Then he opens a drawer and grabs three spoons. Closing the things he’s opened, Loki heads to the table. Once there, he sets the items down and gets the cereal from the top of the fridge. 

“Any particular kind you boys want?” 

“Fruit Loops.” Clint chimes. 

“Honey Bunches of Oats.” Steve points to the box. 

“Of course.” Loki chuckles. Even as kids, the three still like their cereal. At least it’s something normal Loki knows. 

With the kids munching away at their breakfast, Loki pours himself a glass of apple juice. He likes the crisp taste of the juice. It reminds him of the juice he’s used to drinking on Asgard when he was little. Of course, Midgard apple juice will never be as tasteful as Asgard’s. But, it reminds him of home and that’s all that Loki cares about. 

Loki stifles a yawn. He’s feeling very tired, but he knows that he has to stay awake. But his eyes are drooping and he’s feeling sluggish. But widen as a pair of arms wrap around his frame. He looks behind him and sees Tony’s grease smudged face. He’s been working in his lab again.

“You have something on your face.” Loki snorts, amused. 

Tony raises a brow, a smirk pulling on his lips. “So, do you.” 

“It’s call Tired Dad Syndrome.” Loki muses, turning in the inventor's loose grip. Now facing him and leaning his head on the other’s shoulder. “It’s a symptom.” 

“Maybe you need a bit more sleep.” Tony pats Loki’s black hair. He knows all too well about being tired. “Looks like you didn’t sleep well.” 

“Couldn’t stop tossing and turning,” Loki mumbles into the crook of Tony’s shoulder. “I should try to stay awake.” 

Tony rolls his eyes. He knows how stubborn Loki can be. But, even he can persuade to do something. At the right cost though. “Loki, it’s 6:50 in the morning.” Tony starts, voice soft. “You’re usually out cold until 10 at least.” 

“I know, but…” Loki mumbles, glancing at the kids. Who is still eating their cereal without care? 

‘I’ll look after them for a bit.” Tony suggested, knowing how tempting it would be to Loki’s tired mind. “Get a bit more sleep.”

“Fine. but, wake me if you need me.” The sleepy God mumbles, pushing himself off of Tony's body. Not even realizing that he’s been leaning on him. 

Tony smirks triumphantly. “Not needed.” He muses, kissing Loki on his cheek. Then his lips. He’s so glad, that’s no grease on them. 

Loki chuckles and kisses back. How does Tony know what to say that makes Loki body melt into corporate? Oh right, dating for some time well do that. Loki pulled away and hummed in a low, pleased tone. Tony places a kiss on the trickier's forehead. 

“Ew, get a room.”

The two adults look to the table. Steve and Natasha don’t seem to understand what the adults are doing. Or they didn’t care. But Clint had a scrunched up face. Loki has a feeling Clint is the one who told them to get a room. The Jotun chuckles, to think Clint knows what kissing is. Or he wanted to make the situation uncomfortable. But, Clint is Clint. No matter if he's an adult or a child, he’ll find a way to annoy you. 

Loki got an idea and removed himself from Stark. With a smirk on his face, he walks over to Clint. The child looks very suspicious of the male and scoots in his seat. Loki lowers his face to the archer’s….

And assaults him with kisses on his cheeks. The boy screams and tries to push Loki away, but the God is larger than the archer and isn’t pushed away. Clint yells no over and over as he tries to get away from Loki. But, Loki had wrapped an arm around the boy’s torso. 

‘No, no, no, no.” Clint shouts as Loki stops kissing him. “Ew, that’s gross.” the child says as he whips his cheek. 

“No, it’s not.” Loki teases the kid, by giving him another kiss. “Now you gonna behavior and not cause trouble right?” 

Clint whips his cheek again and raises a brow at Loki. His face even says that he has something cooking up. And Loki can see this. So, a smirk pulls on his lips. 

“Any I right?” Loki repeats himself, a playful tone in his voice. “Or do I have to kiss you again?” 

“No! I’ll be good.” Clint quickly says.

“That’s a good boy.” Loki ruffles the assassin’s hair. 

Loki stands and heads to the hall that leads to his room, he turns and looks at Tony. “If you need anything, just wake me up.” And with that, he left to take a nap. 

Tony shakes his head and rolls his eyes. How hard is it to take care of three kids for a while? Everyone else hit the deep sleep setting. 

“He worries too much doesn’t he?” Natasha piped up as she finished the milk in her bowl. 

“He does.” Tony nodded. “Oh, he does.”


	6. What's the worst thing to wake up too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up and the kids have been up to something. Though it may not be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter up.

Loki didn’t know what time he had woken up or why he had. To him, it has felt like only a few hours. But, when he looked at the clock it reads 2:35 pm. He’s slept for longer than what he had expected. Sitting up, Loki runs a hand through his messy hair. Sighing the Norse being slid out of bed and went to a jointed bathroom. 

Once finished with his business, Loki heads to the kitchen. But he stops, tilting his head. The penthouse is loud with two voices. Wondering what’s going on, the trickster steps in and blinks. The penthouse is a mess. Blankets and pillows strewn about, the sofa turned over, and a window is broken. But most of all, Tony is pinned to the ground by Mjolnir. What the hell happen? 

And there are no kids in sight. 

“Wha-what happened?” 

Loki stumbles over to the grounded man. What happened while he was sleeping? Where's the kids? Why is Tony pinned by the hammer? Where’s Pepper? Is there anything that’s not damaged? So many questions run around Loki’s head that the God is afraid to even hear the answers. So much for hoping nothing destructive happens. 

“It’s a long story.” Tony wheezes, the wind having been knocked out of him. 

“I bet it is.” Loki huffs, eyes widen.

Tony clears his throat and motions his head the hammer pinning him to the ground. Said magical item has its handle leaning on his side. And the man of iron can’t move it, trapping him. “A little help?” 

Loki glances from the hammer to tony and back. The trickster doubts he can move the hammer, since only those worthy can. And Loki doubts that he’s worthy. But he has to at least try. Maybe he could lift the hammer. The god takes a deep breath and grips the handle. He pulls. But the hammer doesn’t budge. Both know what this means. Loki shakes his head and tony sighs, defeated. 

“Where's the kids?” Loki asks, looking at the damaged room. 

“Um...sleeping?” Tony’s gulps, eyes darting from side to side. 

Loki raises a brow. Being the god of lies did have one useful ability to Loki. The Norse being can tell when someone is lying. And trying to lie to the god of lies is impossible. Or just a very bad idea. And Tony should know this. 

“Causing mayhem.”

The two men look at the doorway of the penthouse and see Pepper holding Peter. Her hair disheveled, her expression exhausted, and her clothes are ratty. She looks like she needs chasing children all morning. Behind the woman is Natasha. And she looks as bad as Pepper, but with an irritated face. Loki sighed, knowing that it's the rest of the day is going to belong. 

“Figured. The God mumbles. 

“They were fine until lunch.” Tony huffed. The inventor is not very amused with a hammer pinning him. “Tired to ask what they wanted, then shit hit the fan.” 

“I can see that.” Loki mused. The penthouse had given him an idea of how bad things had gotten while he slept. 

“Ok. So, who’s 'mommy'?” 

Loki looked at Pepper with a confused expression. What did she mean by mommy? Pepper kept a poker face, but Loki can see a slight hint of annoyance in her face. 

“What?” The Norse beings question. But a giggle brings his attention back to Tony. Said man is trying to hide a smile. 

“Tony,” Pepper groaned, placing a hand on her hip. “What did you do?”

Tony sucks a breath in and gulps. If one would have to guess, Tony seems to be a bit nervous. There’s even a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. And Pepper’s glare isn’t helping the inventor's composure. And Loki sighed. He knew something was up. 

“I was playing with the kids and may have called Loki...mom.” Tony gulped, fingers tapping against the floor. Tony cringed as Loki sighed and Pepper groaned. 

“Dammit Tony.” Pepper snorted. 

“I am not a mother.” Loki huffs. Why would Tony even think that? The mortal man knows that Loki is not a mother at all. And no, the Norse deity will not confirm or deny the myths about him. 

“Guess you are now?” Tony bit the inside of his cheek. 

“Tony, you’re an idiot” Pepper states, shaking her head. 

“Agreed.” Loki snorts. 

After pulling the hammer a second time, all three had given up on removing it. They’ll need Thor for the hammer removal. So, they started on the next task, finding the kids. With Peter and Natasha already found, Loki suggests that Pepper stays in the penthouse. He’ll find the rest. He didn’t want the ones that were found wandering off as they searched for the others. And Tony can’t watch them due to being pinned. So the trickster is off to find the little troublemakers. 

“Where are you kids at?” Loki calls, hoping to hear the sound of a child. “Come one, guys. Playtime is over.”

Loki had a feeling about where one of the kids could be at. If Loki’s gut feeling is right then the little archer had set up on his little high perch. Climbing the stairs and sighing, Loki stops and runs a hand through his hair. How can looking after kids tire you out so much? Oh right, they’re hyperactive balls of energy, no wonder every adult is tired to the bone. 

“Loki, sir wants to know if you've found any of the children,” Jarvis stated. Though the sudden voice did make Loki jump. 

“Not yet,” Loki calls. The male sighs and heads to the place where one child may be. “Sorry Tony, you’ll have to wait.” 

Once getting to the spot that he had found Clint in the first time he’s disappeared, Loki looks up. He's pleased with what he finds. Clint is sitting in his little perched with a toy bow. And some toy arrows to boot. 

“Clint there you are!” Loki muses and sees the archer’s little smile. The boy sets the toys down and holds his arms out. 

“Up!” The toddler calls with his arms waving. 

Loki chuckled and used his magic to left the boy up and into his arms. The toddler wrapped an arm around Loki’s neck and place his head on the trickster’s shoulder. Loki hums and looks s at the ladder that leads up to Clint’s little perch. Well, adult Clint’s perch. He’ll mention this to Tony about removing the ladder or something. But, for now, he’ll get this kid back to Pepper and the pinned man. 

“Oh, there’s one kid,” Tony says as Loki walks in. Clint clung to him like a monkey. 

“Yes,” Loki muses, a smile on his face. “He was easy to find.” 

“Wonder if the others will be like that.” Pepper pipes up, bouncing peter on her knee. 

“Doubt it.” Tony grunts. He wants this hammer off of him soon. 

“Unfortunately,’ Loki sighs. “I think he’s right.” 

“Hope not.” Pepper whispers. 

Loki left Clint with the others, once he had wiggled out of the archer’s grip. Said kid didn’t want to let go and in truth, Loki didn’t blame the boy. It seems all the kids want the trickster’s attention. And he doesn’t have like 12 pairs of arms for holding. So the kids have to make do with what Loki has. Though, Loki didn’t have to worry about Clint wandering off. With Pepper there, Loki knew the archer is in good hands. Now, where would the others be? 

“Why can’t I find them?” Loki mumbles as he runs a hand through his hair. Where are these kids at? Clint was the first Houdini and now the others followed. 

“Sir, I may have an idea that might help.” 

Loki jumps at the A.I.’s voice. He hasn’t heard Jarvis at all today and the Norse God has a habit of forgetting that the A.I. is there. So, of course, when Jarvis speaks Loki ends up jumping. Of course, Loki ends up feeling embarrassed about it since Tony likes to make fun of him for it. But, the trickster pushes that to the back of his mind. He needs to find the kids. 

“Do tell,” Loki calls out to the A.I., leaning on a wall. 

“I’ve noticed with Clint that he tends to go to where he felt most comfortable. Most at home.” Jarvis responds. 

“You mean his perch?” Loki hums, rubbing his chin in thought. Clint did seem to be comfortable in his perch. Maybe Jarvis is onto something. 

“Yes.” The A.I. said, almost pleased. “I have a theory that the other children may do the same.” 

Loki nods. Yes, this could be what the children are doing. But right now, Loki will test this theory. “You may be right,” Loki said heading to the Gym. He has an idea to where Steve might be. 

And It seems that the theory might be right. Loki found Steve and Thor in the gym looking at everything with deep interest. Loki chuckles and scooped the little soldier and Thunderer up. Then headed to another part of the building. He found Bruce outside the Lab he and Tony worked in. so now all kids were accounted for and Loki hums pleased. 

“Come, now,” Loki said, getting the three to follow him. “We need to discuss lunch.” 

And why so much damage has happened to the penthouse.


	7. Calm for Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, there's a bit of calm for the three adults. For now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has not been nice lately. Sorry, this toke so long.

Loki crossed his arms and sat on a chair. Now that all the kids are in one place and comfortable as they can be, time for a talk. Lunch would not be had. Not until Loki knew the story of what happened and responsibilities accounted for. 

“So, why did it happen?”

The kids didn’t say anything. They weren’t even looking at each other. Their little eyes were cast down to the floor. Guilt radiating off them. Loki glanced at the pinned man and he did the same. 

“I’d say something if I were you, kids,” Tony mutters from his position on the ground. 

“Too noisy.” 

Clint’s little voice is just above a whisper. The god of Mischief sighs, why are the children being difficult? There was no need for this and yet Loki has a feeling he’ll be getting nowhere with his gentle approach. 

“Ok, then.” A sigh. Loki slips out of the chair. “The hard way I guess.” 

Crouching down to the level of the kids, Loki looks at the five. Guilty expressions and sad eyes look back. Normally this would cause the deity to cave, but not this time little ones. Not this time. 

“Thor..” Loki’s voice is low and the Thunderer looked up at his big-little brother. 

“Yes?” The squeak made Loki cringe on the inside.

“Why is Tony under Mjolnir?” Loki used a gentle tone when asking the question. Thor shifted his feet, eyes averted from Loki’s. 

“I dropped it?” It’s a question. Most likely the child didn’t want to say why. Thor never seemed to take punishments or scolding too well. 

“Is that so?” Loki asked, tilting his head. 

Thor shrugged his shoulders, avoiding Loki’s question. Of course, Thor didn’t answer, Loki knew his older brother well and as a child, Thor didn’t like getting into trouble. Though as they had gotten older, Thor did become more hard-headed and quick to anger. 

“I can replay the event from earlier if you wish, Mr. Laufeyson.” 

The A.I. spoke up and this cause Loki to jump a little. He heard a snicker and whipped his head around and glared at Tony. Said inventor keeps his eyes somewhere other than Loki’s person. 

“Please.”

Loki crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. “What have I said about calling me ‘Mr. Laufeyson’ voice?” 

“I apologize, Mr. Loki.” 

A hologram appeared in front of the group and what the adults saw is very...interesting.

It showed Tony making the kids breakfast. Pancakes had been agreed upon. Steve, Clint, and Thor wanted syrup. Many say you can not have pancakes without syrup, but Loki would beg to disagree. Peter was the only one who didn’t get pancakes, but instead rice cereal. But the toddler didn’t seem to mind, rather he enjoyed the cereal that was in his bottle. After breakfast, Tony leads the children to the penthouse. He sat on the couch while the kids had made themselves comfortable on the floor. Jarvis had put a movie on. But halfway the kids had become restless. Steve seemed to be the most restless one. 

Tony had set Peter down and crouched to Steve. He had asked the toddler what was wrong, but Steve replied that he didn’t know. Tony had mumbled something to Steve and the child perked up. Tony called all the kids to play a game of Red Light, Green Light. Once the rules explained, Tony had the children line up on one end of the penthouse. Tony stood halfway in the room. The game had lasted a few rounds and Tony had made a joke about Loki playing with them. Though his exact words were ‘Maybe I can get mommy to play with us after his nap.’ the kids seemed to like the idea.

Pepper had come in and taken Peter to put him down for a nap. After a few more minutes with the game, the kids started to get fussy. Tony tried to get them to calm down but that wasn’t working. He said something about lunch and that seemed to calm them a bit. But then a flash of light happened from somewhere and the kids had gone berserk. The only child that didn’t partake in destroying the penthouse was Natasha. And in the frenzy, Thor had dropped his hammer on a fallen Tony. 

“So, that’s what happened.” Loki mused, his hand under his chin and nodding in thought. 

“Yeah.” Tony huffed, a pout on his face. “Kids are crazy.” 

“They’re cranky about something.” Pepper hummed, brows creased in thought. “Could it have been that flash of light?” 

Loki tapped a slender finger on his chin and nodded. “Could be, though I don’t know why.” 

Loki turned his gaze to the kids and tilted his head. He looks back at the hologram again and sighed. Why did the flash set them off?

“So why?” Loki asks, turning his attention to the children. 

The children shift about and after some Steve cleared his throat with a cough. “We...didn’t like people with flashing lights.” The soldier's voice is a whisper, still audible. 

‘They hurt Loki and got away.” Bruce whined, a bit of green creeping up. 

“I see.” Loki hummed, picking Bruce up and calmed the child. “It’s ok, they're there.” 

Tony snorted from his uncomfortable position. “Still doesn’t explain why you kids did what you did.” 

Loki snapped his head and glared at the man, giving him a harsh shush. At this moment, the adults didn’t need a mini hulk smashing things about. Bad enough the paparazzi caused Bruce to hulk out, they didn’t need that happening again. Tony shut his mouth once seeing the green on the child’s skin. 

“Now listen, it’s ok to not be happy with the people with flashing lights. But, it’s not ok to attack someone because of it.” Loki used a soft tone with the children as he explained. He couldn’t be too angry with the kids, their balls of unregulated emotions. “I know your all frustrated about what happened that day, but being violent it’s the answer.” 

“I’m taking care of the paparazzi from that day anyways.” Tony retorted a hint of annoyance in his voice. Being pinned under a godly hammer isn’t how he expected to spend the morning. 

“And you didn’t say anything?” Pepper raised a brow. Both men had forgotten she was still there. Peter napping on her shoulder. 

“You didn’t ask.” A shrug is all Tony gave. 

“Fine, whatever.” Loki shook his head and sighed. He would put this topic on the bad burner for now. There’s too much to deal with already. 

Tony cleared his throat and at the hammer. Then his eyes moved to Thor, though the child wasn’t looking at the engineer. 

“Thor, can you please get your hammer?” Tony asks, with a rather sweet tone. 

“Thor…” Loki motioned his head to the hammer when the child didn’t move. The child nodded and picked the object up. 

Now free, Tony groaned as his stiff joints screamed in protest. “Thank you.” He said now standing and stretching. “So, lunch?” 

“Sandwiches?” Loki offers. 

“Okay.” Natasha’s voice pipes up. 

The three adults look over to the group and the kids are nodding. At least it’s a unanimous decision. That’s one less stress to add to the ever-growing list of stress. Fury’s team better be working on finding a cure for this mess. Loki doesn’t know how long he, Tony and Pepper will last. 

“I’ll start lunch. You two can clean the kids up.” Pepper says as she hands a sleeping Peter to Tony. as much as she liked holding the baby spider, her arms are tired. 

“Sure.” Loki chirps, herding the group to the bathroom. “Come on, kids.”

Tony sighs. He’s not expecting this to end on a good note. “Oh, this will be fun.” He groans. 

“Don’t be like that.” Loki chuckles, a smirk pulling on his lips. 

“You know why.” Tony grunts, expression tired and face smudged with dirt. A baby drooling on his shirt. 

“Let’s hope SHIELD finds what happened to them and turns them back,” Tony whines as he walks past Loki, the man sluggish in his steps. “I don’t know how long I can take of this.” 

Loki rolls his eyes. And he’s called a drama queen. Or was it Diva? It doesn’t matter, he’s been called both before. 

“And I’m called the Diva.” Loki snorts, shaking his head. “You’re just as bad, Stark.” 

“Am not!” Tony calls over his shoulder. 

“Yes, he is.” Pepper cackles. She can’t help but put her input in. 

“But, Pep!” The engineer whines. 

“Get the kids cleaned or no lunch for you.” 

Loki's amazed how well Pepper can handle Stark. But, he knows he shouldn’t be. She’s been in his life for many years, she’s had the practice. But, Loki did want the kids back to their adult and teen selves again. It may have been only a day or two, but Loki is feeling the exhaustion. How many days has it been? Was it one? Two? Loki didn’t even remember. 

If SHIELD didn’t find anything soon, then the god may have to take things into his own hands. And may drag a certain sorcerer into the fray as well. Just for fun. If he feels like it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knowing Loki, he'll do it for fun.


	8. So much for calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter causes someone to swam dive!   
And Doctor Strange is thrown into this mix.   
Can this get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP everyone in this mess.

Tony sits on the counter as he watches Loki clean the children with a damp washcloth. Peter had woken up and is happily babbling baby nonsense. The inventor found out that the spiderling loves to be bounced. So here he is bouncing a baby on his knee. This is such a strange situation for the adult. But something about Peter being a baby seems to melt the engineer’s heart. Don’t tell this to Rhodey or Pepper though, they’ll never let him live it down. 

Once the kids were cleaned, Tony handed Peter to Loki and slid off the counter. Though he did see the annoyed look the other gives him. Loki doesn’t like people sitting on the counters, something about it not being sanitary. Though, Tony doesn’t care one bit. 

“Okay, who’s ready for lunch?” Tony clapped his hands together and Loki snorts. This man is a weird one. 

“Me!” Clint says as he jumps up with his hands in the air. 

“No, I am.” Bruce mimicked the archer, with more enthusiasm though. 

Soon all the kids were getting rowdy. Well all except Natasha, she just looked annoyed. Much like Loki. And Tony to a point. The adults sighed as they watch the kids exclaim who was more ready for lunch. Soon, Nat piped up. 

“You all noisy.” 

Tony snorted a laugh. Yeah, the kids can be noisy. He’ll agree with that. Loki seemed to find amusement in what Natasha said. But they are kids, so this is normal. But soon, it was getting annoying and Tony is getting a headache. 

“Hush now kids.” Loki hushed the kids as he herded them out of the bathroom. 

“Crazies,” Tony mutters, shaking his head. 

“No, they're not.” Loki snorts, patting Tony’s back. 

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Oh yes, they are.” He snorts, but it’s heart filled and not full of malice.“I’m going to look into what caused that flash of light.”

Loki nodded. Indeed, what caused the sudden flash? Did Jarvis have a malfunction? It’s possible. Even highly advanced technology can malfunction. But that fact the flash of light can cause the kids to lose it like they did worry the god. What if it happens again and they can’t calm the children done? What if it happens in public? 

“Then I’m calling bold one-eyed pirate about if they found anything.” Tony huffed as he headed to his Lab, pulling a phone from his pocket. 

“Right.” The god muttered under his breath. Then turned to the kids. “Come, children, time for lunch.” 

Loki ushered the kids out of the bathroom and down the hall. Jarvis had told him that Pepper is using a kitchen on a lower floor since the penthouse is a mess. Jarvis had ordered things for the room to redone. So the penthouse is off-limits for a while. Ushering everyone into the elevator, they were taken the floor Pepper is on. With a ding, the door opens and Loki leads the children to the kitchen. Pepper had made ham and cheese sandwiches and cut them into small squares. There are glasses of juice and water on the table with the plate piled high with food. 

“Good, lunches ready.” Pepper sets plates on the table as Loki sits the kids into chairs. 

Loki nodded and hums. “Tony’s going to call Fury to see if they found anything about this.” 

“Hopefully they found something,” Pepper says as she grabs a small sandwich square. 

“Same here.” Loki bites the square he picked up. “Thanks for lunch.” 

“Not a problem,” Pepper says as she grabs another.

They eat in calm talking. The kids munch on their lunch like there’s not a care in the world. Peter is sitting in a high chair with a bottle in his mouth. Where did the high chair come from? Loki didn’t remember Tony owning one. But Pepper did do some shopping when she was told about what had happened. So, the chair could have been delivered. Loki taps a sip of his water when he notices Peter beginning to fidget in his seat. 

“Something wrong, spidey?” Loki sets his glass down and walks over to the little spider. 

But stops in his tracks at what the little gut says. His jaw hitting the floor. 

“D-d-daddy.” 

The room falls silent. And eyes are staring at the baby. Loki had never heard Peter utter a word. All he did was babble, so the Frost Giant had assumed that the toddler couldn’t speak. But it appears that he had been wrong. Blinking Loki turns his head to Pepper. The redhead is just as stunned as he is, mouth agape. The other kids are shocked as well, Clint even dropped his half-eaten square on the floor. 

“Did he just…” Pepper whispered, her voice filled with shock. 

Loki slowly nodded. “He did.” Another slow nod. “He said...daddy.” 

“Daddy!” Peter whined. 

“Do you think he means Tony?” Loki turned to Pepper as she shrugged. 

“Maybe.” The woman said. She turned to Peter. “Do you want Tony, honey?” 

Peter looks at the adult and nods. The spider made grabby hands. Loki picked the child up and chuckled as the baby wrapped his pudgy arms around his neck. Pepper had once made mention the Peter liked to be held. So Loki picked the little spider up. 

“Well, let’s see what tony’s doing.” Loki chuckles. 

“Daddy!” Peter clapped his hands. 

“I think that’s a yes,” Nat said from Loki’s side. 

“Well, let’s go see daddy then.” Loki muses as he heads to Tony’s lab. 

Pepper watches. She knows that something is up and didn’t like the feeling she is getting. But, this is Loki. So, anything can go. 

“Oh no.” Pepper whispers under her breath. 

In the lab, Tony paced with a phone to his ear. The engineer is annoyed, even aggravated. Could this day get any worse? With the information that he had been given, he felt like nothing could make this worse. Why did this random shit have to happen to him? 

“Well, that’s just great.” Tony hissed into the phone. He pulled the phone from his ear as who is on the other end started to yell. 

“Fucking fantastic.” The engineer muttered low. He sighed and placed the phone back against his ear. 

“Yes, they're fine. Rowdy little hunch.” Tony sighs, sitting on a chair. “Yeah, not a problem. Goodbye.” He hung up with a growl. 

“Great, just great.” Tony tossed the phone on the table place his head in his hands. He hated his life. 

“Sir, Miss Potts is coming down with Mr. Loki and the kids,” Jarvis said. 

“Thanks, Jar.” Tony huffed. 

Hearing the door open, Tony looked up and sighed. They’re not going to like the news he’s going to have to give. Why is his life so hard? Why can’t he get a break? 

“Found anything?” Pepper asks as she stands next to Tony. Loki stood in front with Peter in his arms and the kids around him. 

“Yeah, the powder they found has a spell on it.” Tony leaned his head into his hand. The inventor's voice is full of tiredness and annoyance. Though there is a bit of hope as well. 

“Well, that’s great.” Loki snorted, this news he did not like at all. As the mortals, they’re SOL’d 

“What? Can’t you fix it?” Tony perks up and blinks. He hoped that Loki could fix this. 

“No, Odin took my powers away.” Loki huffed. 

Shit. 

“Can this day get any worse?” Tony grumbled standing and grabbing his cup of coffee. 

“Don’t jinx it.” Pepper sighed. She’s hoping Peter does say what she knows the little one will say. 

“Daddy!” Peter stuck his chubby little arms out at Tony, a goofy smile on his face. 

Tony blinked, eyes wide. Did, did Peter just call him? The cup in his hand dropped, shattering pottery shards and coffee on the lab floor. His face is the perfect imitation of a fish out of water. Why...why is Peter calling him... 

“Did he just—” Tony didn’t finish his sentence. He collapsed to the ground in an unconscious state. 

Tony Stark had fainted. 

“Oh...oh dear,” Loki said, looking at the unconscious man. 

The sound of sizzling caught the attention of everyone and they turn to see a ring of orange light. A man steps through in blue robes and a red cape. The man does not look impressed and even annoyed. One could tell that he didn’t want to be there. Much to Loki’s amusement. 

“Well, well. I didn’t think you’d come.” Loki snickered, the man glaring at him. 

“Why was I called?” The man’s voice is monotone. 

“Now, now, Doctor Strange, was it?.” Loki chuckles, causing the man to have an annoyed look. “We need your help.” He gestured to the kids. 

Strange looked at the kids and baby in Loki’s arms and sighed. Oh, this can’t be good. Not with a God of Mischief involved. His eyes trailed each child and then to the man on the ground. Pointing a shaky, scared finger, he asks…

“What happened?”


	9. Too Tired for This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is filled in on what happened and Loki decides to be a little shit.

Stephen sits on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands. He glances over at the unconscious man laid out on the other couch. The Sorcerer had given Tony a once over. And had not found anything that would need immediate medical attention. The Cloak of Levitation is holding Peter’s bottle of juice, while said baby is sitting on the man’s chest. It’s a strange sight to see. A once hyperactive teen had been turned into a child by magic. How unfortunate. How...uninteresting for the Sorcerer Supreme. Without a doubt, this is a simple fix. A fix even Loki can do. 

Turning his gaze to the five other children in the room, Stephen sighs. And these were Earth’s Mightiest Heroes? Now they're a bunch of small kids that can’t even be left alone in a room by themselves. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Much to the Sorcerer's annoyance. Or was it amusement? One can never tell with a character like Strange. 

“So, a package arrived and it was opened without caution. Then they were turned into children and a baby. Is that correct?” Stephen set the cup on the table and rubbed his hands. A dull ache starting to creep up. 

“Yes.” Pepper nodded. 

“And they call themselves ‘Earth’s mightiest Heroes’, how dumb they were.” Stephen sighs, shaking his head.

“Well, you did miss Stark swan dive.” Loki wheezed, wiping a tear from his eyes. It may have only been an hour after Tony had fainted, but Loki still found it funny to laugh about. 

Stephen raised a brow. “And why did he do that?” 

“Peter called him—” Pepper started to say, but is interrupted by a baby. 

“Daddy!”

Peter’s whine is loud and one can easily tell that he’s not very happy about Tony being unconscious. If the little bounce and pulling at the man’s shirt is anything to tell by. The Cloak tires to gain the child’s attention. But it appears that said spiderling is not interested in interruptions. Pepper sighs and walks over to the little spider boy. Meanwhile, Loki chuckles under his breath. Stephen sighs, it seems the only mature ones are him and the CEO. 

“He said it again.” Loki snorts. 

“Hmmm, funny.” Stephen’s voice is dry and humorless. Why was he contacted again? Why is he dealing with this? This isn’t even his problem. 

“It is!” Loki huffed, noticing the blank tone of the Sorcerer. Did this guy not know how to have fun? “The voice has it saved.”

“Voice?" Stephen hums, a brow raised again. 

“That would be me, Mr. Strange.” Jarvis answers. “I’m sir’s A.I. I run the tower.” 

The sudden voice of the A.I. causes Strange to jump in his seat. This causes the cloak to become aware of its master instantly. The cloak turns it’s collar to its master. In normal response, the sentient fabric would have rushed to it's master’s aid. And at this moment it is ready to aid, but it can tell that that’s not necessary. So the cloak floats near the woman holding the baby. The corners of the cloak holding the bottle of juice dutifully. 

Once Strange had calmed his heart and breathing, his eyes turn to the cloak. A sigh and a wave of his hand let the magical outerwear know that he’s ok. The cloak visibility relaxing, the collar giving a small shutter. Like it’s giving a breath of relief. It then turns its attention to Peter, since the said boy is reaching an arm out to the cloth. Stephen picks up his cup of tea and sips at it while leaning into the couch. 

“It’s Doctor Strange, not Mr. Strange,” Stephen says as he finishes his tea, seeming to ignore what the A.I. had said moments ago. 

“Understood.” Jarvis states. Stephen nods at this. 

“Tony said there’s a spell that’s been placed on the powder that came from the package.” Pepper brings the Sorcerer's attention back to the problem at hand. 

“Odin took my powers away. So, I can’t reverse it.” Loki grumbles. Nice one Odin, the one time Loki needs his magic and it’s been snatched from him like a baby losing its candy. 

“So, that’s why you called me?” Stephen asks, voice monotone. Though there’s a hint of amusement. So that’s why this spell wasn’t reversed sooner. 

“You going to help or not?” Loki snarled. The Norse being is not in the mood to be laughed at. Though, he’ll laugh at someone else’s misery. 

“Mom’s mad.” Clint snickered, hiding behind Loki’s leg. 

Stephen felt an eyebrow raise. Mom? The god of mischief is called mom! The urge to laugh is strong, but the Sorcerer can keep it down. Though barely. The fact that one of the children had called Loki mom is a very funny concept. Do the others call him mom too? This may be more interesting than what Strange had first thought. 

“Mom?” The corner of the male’s lips pulls up. 

A hiss leaves Loki’s lips. “Say something and I’ll send you free-falling.” 

Strange felt his lips pull further, a smirk forming. The cloak catches his eye and the fabric shakes its collar. Clearing the levitating outerwear is not amused like its master. A shame really, this is very entertaining to the master of the mystic arts. And it seems he’s not the only one. 

“Mom’s mad now.” Clint has a large smile on his face. Seems this child likes to cause trouble. 

“That’s not funny, Clint.” Steve chased Clint. Even as a child the super-soldier had that ‘don’t make me give a speech’ in his tone. 

“Boys, stop.” Loki snapped. 

The two kids nodded and zipped their lips. Natasha had a bored expression, the child leaned on Pepper’s leg. Meanwhile, Peter had been transferred to Loki’s arms, the baby happily nibbling on the God’s shirt. Bruce is peeking out from Loki’s leg with a curious expression. Wide brown eyes blinking at the Sorcerer. Thor is laying on an armchair, sleeping. If the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest is anything to go by. 

“I agree, you’re mom.” Stephen snickered. 

Loki scrunched his nose in annoyance. But this then his face light up. “Oh look at the time. I have somewhere to be.” The god smiles at Stephen. “Thanks for babysitting.” 

“Hey! I didn’t—” Stephen stammered as Peter's placed into his arms and Loki bolting for the elevator. The ache in his hands now becoming painful. He isn’t able to hold things for long. Let alone a baby. 

“Mr. Loki is no longer in the building, Doctor Strange,” Jarvis stated as Strange was about to get up. 

The sorcerer sighs and leans back into the couch, his hands trembling in pain. Though a sigh of relief is heard as the cloak helps hold the baby spider. The sympathetic look from Pepper does help the man relax. He wouldn’t be surprised if this has happened to her. Knowing the man that Tony is, it’s very likely. 

The other kids blinked and looked around. They’re confused about what had happened. When did Loki have to leave? Where did he leave too? And these strange man is there babysitter? When was all this set up? They looked at Pepper and she was shaking her head. It seems that she was not amused by what happened. 

“Well, that’s great,” Stephen grumbles, slumping. He doesn’t have the time for this. 

“Yeah, he’s dating me.” 

All heads turn to the voice that had spoken. Tony is now sitting up on the couch he had once been laying on. The man’s hair is disheveled and his face is filled with tiredness. Stephen feels the same as Tony looks. And having a babbling baby in his ear isn’t helping the sorcerer’s train of thought. He had to study the spell on the powder and find a reverse spell. But that means he has to go to SHIELD and find where they have this package at. All Stephen wanted was to get something warm for lunch and it seems that’s too much to ask for. 

“And that’s concerning.” Stephen scoffs, annoyance written on his face. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Pepper says as she places her head in her hand. 

“Want to take this one off of me?” Stephen motions to the baby gerbiling on him. 

Tony snickers as he sees peter is drooling on the other man’s robes. At least it isn’t his shirt that has globs of baby drool on it. If one was not the wiser, Stephen could have been mistaken for the baby’s father. And the sorcerer’s tired expression did add to the image. Poor Stephen, what had Loki dragged him into? 

“You look like a dad with that face.” Tony chuckles, didn’t help that the kids were nodding in agreement too. 

Stephen blinked and huffed. Shaking his head, the former surgeon sighs. Why him? What did he do to have to deal with this? “Do you want my help? If you do, then please take the baby off of me.” 

“Fine, fine. Spoiled sport.” Tony stood up and walked over to the other couch. Once Peter saw him the baby smiled and giggled. Holding his arms out to the older man. “Come here, Petey.” 

Stephen sighed as the baby is removed from his person, his arms and hands relaxing in relief. “Thank you.” 

Tony nodded, he turned to Peter and made a silly face. This made the baby giggle. “Hey, there little guy.” 

Stephen sighs and leans into the cloak. He’s tired, oh so tired. Stephen had not slept in about two and a half days and last night the sanctum had been attacked. And he’s running on empty. Though the tea had cream in it, it’s not enough to hold back the pain of hunger. His stomach tightens in protest of no food. 

“Sir, Doctor Strange seems to be suffering from a severe lack of sleep.” Jarvis alerted Tony to the condition of the Sorcerer. 

“Yeah, Jar. I kind of had a feeling.” Tony chuckled. Of course, he’d know when someone looked like the walking dead. He, himself is a pro at it. 

“Ok, wizard,” Tony says as he adjusts Peter in his arms. “Take a nap. The last thing we need is something happening to you.” 

“Normally, I’d disagree with someone like you Stark.” Stephen snorted. He’ll let the wizard comment slide for now. “But this time I have too. Seeming as I’m the only one that can fix this.” 

“Right!” Tony explained. “Jarvis set up a guest room.” 

“Of course, Sir,” Jarvis replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is already tired of this.  
Also, you can read this on my [Tumblr](https://dragon-stones.tumblr.com/)


	10. Peter loves nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Loves nicknames.  
And disappearing, it seems.

Once Strange had been lead to his room and settled down, the sorcerer had fallen asleep quickly. Tony sighs as he closes the door to the room. It wasn’t easy to get the other man to sleep. He tossed and turned for a while and even sleep medicine didn’t help. Ultimately he had to spell himself into a nap. 

The two adults had given the children a snack and then settle them down for a nap. Most slept on the floor with pillows and blankets. Peter was laying on the couch and Thor still slept in the armchair. So, all children accounted for. Tony and Pepper sat around the table, both with a drink in hand. Pepper a Coke and Tony a protein shake with a shot of scotch. 

“I have a headache.” The engineer grumbles. 

“Tony, we all do.” Pepper hummed, taking a sip of her drink. 

“At least the kids are napping.” Tony looked out at the sea of tiny napping beings. At least there’s some peace. 

“Indeed.” Pepper agreed, nodding her head. 

“Hey, Jar! Where’s Loki?” Tony asked, his fingers drumming against the polished wood of the table. 

“I do not know the whereabouts of Mr. Loki, sir.” The stock voice of the A.I. replied to its creator. 

A grunt leaves Stark’s lips as he places his head in his hands. Why can’t life just throw him a bone and leave? What did he do to have Lady Luck’s foot far up he arise that it’s stuck like it’s been super-glued!? What deity did he piss off this time? Is it too much to ask for a bit of peace in his life? Will these questions ever get answered? No, that’s too much to ask and he knows it. 

“Well, that’s wonderful.” Tony sneers. 

“He ditched us for some ‘me time’ I bet.” Pepper snorted, amused at Tony’s dismay.

“Wouldn’t put it past him.” The engineer huffs. 

“Same.” Pepper chuckled, causing Tony to throw her a dirty look. 

“Sir, it appears that Peter is in Dr. Strange’s room,” Jarvis informed the two. 

This caused the two to blink and raise a brow. Peter in Strange’s room? The baby didn’t even know how to crawl, how did he get to the guest room? Maybe Jarvis has a malfunction or a faulty wire somewhere. The spider baby is sleeping on the couch nearest to him and Pepper, so if he woke up they would know. Tony gets up and walks over to the couch the infant is snoozing on. Pepper is right behind him. 

“What?” Tony lets a chuckle out, he points to the spot that Peter is in. “He’s right...here?” Looking down Tony sees...no baby.

“What the—” Pepper trips over her words as he wide eyes stare at the childless cushion. 

“Ah, shit!” Tony curses low and heads to Strange’s room. He hears Pepper scolding him about language. 

Forgoing the elevator, the billionaire swipes his card and runs up the stairwell. The sorcerer's room is a floor above the one their on. How did Peter get passed him and Pepper without a sound? He knows that teenage Peter can be quite stealthy when he needs to be. Despite being a klutz. The kid is talented at tripping on nothing. From what he and Pepper know, Peter can’t crawl. Or at least he hasn’t tried too. Once at the door of Stephen’s room, Tony takes a deep breath and opens it. 

There sitting against the slumbering Sorcerer is a silent baby. Playing with the ends of a floating cloak. A sigh leaves the engineer's lips, glad that Peter isn’t injured. Or in danger for that matter. And a smile pulls on his lips as the baby sees him and bounces happily, clapping his hands. Sliding into the room, Tony puts a finger to his lips. The cloak turns to Tony and nods, then turned its attention back to the baby. 

“Hey, Pete, what you doing here?” Tony whispers as he picks up Peter. “Come on, let the wizard have his nap.” 

“Daddy?” Peter said tilting his head and blinking.

“Y-yeah, that’s me.” Tony bites his lower lip. He still isn’t used to being called a dad. 

Peter blinked and turned to Stephen. He placed his fist into his mouth and seemed to be thinking. Tony raises an eyebrow, what is this little guy doing? Then the little guy’s fist shouts out, a finger pointing at the sleeping Sorcerer. 

“Dada!” Peter exclaimed quietly. 

Tony had to bite his lips to not laugh. The cloak had dropped onto the bed, it seems to be laughing. What Peter said seems to be funny to the magical cloak. Peter called an unconscious magical person he barely knows, Dada. what is with this kid and collecting parental figures? Tony sighed and leaves the room. Peter waved bye and the cloak did the same. 

“Jarvis, save the footage from the last 3 minutes,” Tony whispered as he and Peter walked away from Stephen's room. 

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replied. 

Once tony had returned stairwell, he let the laughter he been holding in since out. It’s a deep belly laugh that had Peter giggling. The spiderling didn’t know why Tony is laughing so hard, but laughter is contagious. And this baby loved to laugh. If Tony found it funny, then it’s funny, right? Tony tried to calm down as much as he could but knowing that Peter had labeled Stephen as ‘Dada’ is one funny thing. 

“Oh my...god.” Tony gasped. “That was funny!!!” 

“What’s so funny?” 

Pepper’s voice cuts in and Tony starts up laughing again. Peter joined as well. Oh, she might find this funny, but then again. This is Pepper, so he doesn’t know for sure. But, hell it is to him and he’s loving this! Tony did see Peter as a son-figure to him, but the man will never say it aloud. He’ll be caught dead with his pants down at his ankles before he admits that Peter is like a son. But, this teen turned baby is precious. And Tony will take this to his grave. 

“Peter called Stephen ‘Dada’, that’s so funny.” Tony huffed, taking deep breaths of air. “Jarvis has it saved!” 

“Indeed I do.” The A.I. confirmed, sounds amused. If an A.I. could sound amused. 

“Dada,” Peter whined, crossing his arms. A pout of his chubby face. 

“Oh lord help us.” Pepper sighs, shaking her head. Why is her life like this? 

Tony snorts at Pepper’s annoyance. He knows that she’s tired of this and just wants everyone back to normal. And Tony is with her on this. He understands that this is abnormal and frustrating. But, something about their comrades turning into children did pull the billionaire's heart. Is it the fact that they're cute? Innocent? That fact that they need help? Tony didn’t know, but for now, he doesn’t care. Peter whined and made grabby hands at Pepper. Tony let a smirk fall on his face. 

“Come here, little one.” Pepper cooed. Peter giggled happily in her arms. 

“Mama!” Peter clapped his hands. This sent Tony to the floor, clutching his stomach as tears welled in his eyes. 

“Not helping, Tony.” Pepper snorted. What a man-child this man is. 

“Sorry, Pep.” Tony snorts from the ground. His laughing fit nowhere near being over.“This is hilarious.” 

“At least I didn’t faint.” Pepper smirks, eyeing the ground man. “Like a certain someone.” 

Tony stopped laughing and eyed Pepper with distaste. Really? She’s playing that card! How rude! How was he supposed to react to a baby calling him bad? Jump like a hyperactive kid getting the toy they wanted? And no he didn’t faint cause Peter called him daddy. He’s had very little sleep and faints from the lack he has had. And he has a heart condition! That could be a reason why he fainted too! Can’t say it was cause of the baby. And no he’s not denying that it was indeed Peter, no matter what anyone says. Tony lifts himself from the concrete and crosses his arms. 

“Not funny, Pepper.” Tony sneers. 

Pepper raises an amused brow, a smirk on her face. Her free hand on her hip. “Am I supposed to feel sorry?” 

Tony opens his mouth to say something but shuts it. No, he is not falling for it this time. With the amazing amount of arguments he had with her, he knows what that means, he knows what her face means. She’s ready to bury him. It’s a trap and he’s not tripping it! Nope, not this time. They stare at each other, waiting to see who makes a move. Their gazes are tense, tense enough that one of Loki’s blades could cut a slice from it. The tension is so tight that Peter had even gone silent. Even the baby knew that something is going down. 

“Sir, if I could interrupt your’s and Miss Potts child game.” The A.I. sounds very amused at the display of child antics the adults are giving. “I’d like to inform you both, that three of the kids have woken up and seem to be very displeased about something.” 

Tony nodded quickly and swipes his card to the door of the stairwell. “Thanks, Jar. I’ll get there soon.” 

“Don’t think you won this time.” Pepper chuckles as Tony shot her a glare, walking through the door. 

Pepper shakes her head at the man’s antics. Sometimes she wondered who the baby is in this building. At this moment Peter seems more mature. Though the giggle doesn’t help. A sigh later, Pepper swipes her card and heads to the area where the children at settled at. When she enters the room, the sight that greets her is very...cute? No, adorable. It’s adorable. 

Tony is holding Clint on his hips and is handing Bruce a sippy cup full of milk. After Bruce takes his cup, Tony checks on the other sleeping kids. All while Natasha is following the man around like a little shadow. Pepper whispered to Jarvis to save the footage and put it in her files. She’s so saving it for blackmail. Sorry Tony, but you act like a dad. A caring dad and she has proof. If these few days have not been proof of that enough. 

“Yeah, you’re daddy alright.” Pepper chuckles as Tony snort at her.

“I’m not a dad.” Tony huffs in an annoyed tone, placing his free hand on his hip. Hmm now, where was that posture familiar from. “Don't call me that.”

“You sure? You look like a daddy to me.” Pepper snickers. 

“Daddy?” Natasha mused, pulling on his pant leg. “Hungry.” 

“Oh yes, you daddy alright.” Pepper smiles sweetly. 

Tony glares at the woman for a second before turning his attention to the small assassin. Completely ignoring the fact she called him daddy. “What do you want?” His voice kind to the redhead. 

“Bulochki. Chocolate.” Natasha chirps. 

“Bulochki?” Tony questions, the word foreign on his tongue. 

“Bulochki are Russian yeast rolls that are baked. They can be made with or without filling, Sir.” Jarvis stated, settling Tony’s question. 

“Thanks, Jar,” Tony said. He looked at the kitchen and sighed, he didn’t like cooking. Despite what many say, Tony can cook. He just didn’t like cooking. 

“Well, this will be fun.” Pepper smirks, knowing that Tony doesn’t want to cook. “I’m sure the kids would love to see Daddy cook.” 

Oh, she's holding this daddy thing over his head and she’s having so much fun with it. And Tony is not having it. He huffed and turned from Pepper and headed to the kitchen. Natasha following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized all the cute scenes this fic has and I have no artistic skills.   
Imagination is our friend.


	11. Some time to relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Tony and Pepper can have a bit of relax time.  
Doesn't last long though.

Sitting at the table, the kids munch on Bulochki. Much to Tony’s surprise, he had made the treat. And seemed to have made it well, cause Natasha has been munching them faster than the other children. The engineer is very glad he made several batches. Though Natasha wanted chocolate, Tony didn’t will the Bulocki with chocolate. So, he melted some chocolate and let the kids dip. 

“Ok, I’m good at baking it seems.” Tony muses as he sits down and sips his. 

“I’m surprised. But the kids seem to like...uh..” Pepper taps the wood, it’s clear she trying to think of the name. 

“Bulochki,” Tony says. And the woman nods. 

“Right.” She hums, grabbing a soda and sitting back in her seat. 

Tony nods and looks at the little kids munching on chocolate-dipped Bulochki. The man didn’t know how Bulocki is eaten in Russian, but the kids are not complaining. But one thing is still wracking the man’s brain. And having the little culprit sitting next to him, helps him bring it up. 

“So, Peter knows how to crawl.” Tony states, said baby spider has his attention is grabbed by his bottle.

“It appears so.” Pepper nodded, tapping a finger on the table. Peter crawling is surprising since the two never saw the baby try. But the fact that Peter did and did it on the walls, that’s crazy. Will would be crazy, but Peter isn’t a normal human. 

“He crawled on the walls to Strange's room. That’s on a different level.” Tony deadpans, realizing the danger that the baby can now get himself into. “This is not good.” 

“Sir, I recommend baby proofing,” Jarvis states, the A.I. having noticed how quickly the baby had moved. “Due to Peter’s abilities, locking labs down will help keep the children safe.” 

“I’m already on it, Jarvis,” Tony says, thinking of the places that he’ll have to cut off from the spider. 

Pepper looks at the man pops an important question. “What about our employees and interns?” An eyebrow raises as Tony looks at her, did he forget where most of the employee's work. “They need the labs for their work.” 

“Allow me to clarify, Miss Potts,” Jarvis says as the two adults look up at the ceiling. “Sir’s lab and the labs two floors above and below this floor should be locked down. Yes, this will displace some workers and interns, but there are several unused labs that they can use.” 

“Ok, that solves one problem. But, emails will come pouring in asking about what’s going on.” Tony asked, leaning in his chair. 

“I’ve alright taken care of that issue.” Jarvis informs, “I’ve sent an email about some of the labs that will be locked down for maintenance. And that those affected will be moved to temporary labs.” 

“Jar, you're a lifesaver.” Tony cracks a wide smile. He’s so thankful for his A.I. 

“I know, Sir.” 

Tony sits upright in his chair and finishes his drink. He looks at the children and sees that they’ve finished the Bulochki and chocolate. So, the man stands and cleans the table of dirty dishes and crumbs. After cleaning up, Clint demand being held and not wanting to deal with a crabby kid, Tony gave in. What Tony didn’t see was Pepper’s small smirk.  
“So that means Tony’s not allowed in his labs, I take it.” It’s not a question, this is a statement. The woman smirked more as the man whipped his head to her. 

“W-what?” Tony stammers, wishing to have heard the CEO incorrectly.

“That is correct,” Jarvis confirms. 

“No!” Tony exclaims the engineer’s voice is a bit frantic. “I — I — I have work to do.” 

“Sorry, Sir. But for the safety of Mr. Parker, you must lock down your lab and not enter.” Jarvis said, the A.I. not being sympathetic to its creator. “The child can injure himself. It is not safe for your lab to be open.” 

“I hate everything about this whole situation,” Tony grumbled, not happy that he’s been locked out of his lab. 

“Tony, we all do.” Pepper snorts. 

“Not as much as I do.” The man hissed. 

“What’s that?” 

The voice of the child in Tony’s arms pointed to the TV. Both adults look at Clint then on the television. Tony hums as Pepper lets out a small chuckle. The kids have watched TV before and now one asks what it is. These kids are weird, but something about that makes everything about them...unique. And normal. Normal, this is something that both adults didn’t have in their life and to have just a sliver in their grasp...it’s nice.

“A T.V.” Tony hums, turning his body in the direction of the object of the archer’s attention. “It shows pictures.” 

“Pictures?” Clint repeats. 

“Yes, pictures,” Pepper confirms, nodding. “Moving pictures.”

“Moving pictures?” Clint perks up, seeming to like the idea of pictures moving. 

“Uh-hu, it has movies too.” Tony chirps, making Clint clap his hands. 

“Daddy!” Peter piped up and Tony looks at the little guy and nods. He sets Clint down and picks the baby up, who snuggled his face into his neck. 

“Here, I’ll show you all what a movie is,” Tony calls, herding the kids to the couches. “Jarvis find a kid-friendly movie.” 

“Of course, sir.” The A.I. hums. 

“Who that?” Steve asks, pointing to the ceiling. 

Pepper looks at the boy and smiles, her voice soft. “Jarvis. He helps us with the tower.” 

“Ok.” Steve nods and walks to Tony and the others. 

The woman blinks, but shugs. She knows that Steve is very polite and doesn’t push topics unless needed. Maybe the super-soldier remembers what Jarvis is and didn’t need to ask more. But, Pepper couldn’t tell for sure. The adults turned kids didn’t seem to remember anything about their adult life. It’s like they were reverted to their innocent years. Pepper sighs, a smile on her face as she watches Tony settle the kids on the couches and himself on the floor. 

“Going to watch with us, Pep?” Tony asks, turning his head to look at the said human. 

“No, I have to get ready. Someone has to run a company.” Pepper clicks her tongue, giving Tony the stink eye. 

“Oh…” Tony says, a sheepish smile on his lips. “Right.” 

Pepper leaves to their shared room and looks for her work clothes. Which are a white blouse and a black skirt. But for some reason, she can’t find them. So, she’ll have to settle for a black dress. She dresses and pulls her hair into a ponytail. 

“Tony hasn’t realized that he hasn't been in his lab for a few days has he?” Pepper hums as she sits on the bed and holds a tablet. 

“Sir has not realized this, yet.” Jarvis states, “And it’s only been one day since the incident.” 

“One day...wow.” Pepper widens her eyes as she slips her flat dress shoes on. She could have sworn it had been more than a day. Has time gotten slow after the team had turned into his? Or is she and Tony that tired? 

“If I’m correct. About my calculations.” Jarvis hums, making Pepper nod. 

“Let’s hope he doesn’t. Whether it’s one day or a week, I fear how he would react.” Pepper says, a shiver running up her spine. Tony being deprived of his lab is something that she doesn’t want to see. It’s not a cute thing, to say the least. 

“I agree.” Jarvis agrees. Even the A.I. sounds worried. 

“No!”

The loud screech hurt Tony’s ears, but he still tried to pry the tiny hands off of Pepper’s dress. He wasn’t expecting this to happen. All was good during the movie, the kids were easily engaged with the movie. After the movie, Tony had gotten them snacks. He even asked Jarvis what time it is. And being told that it’s only 3:30 pm is very surprising. He could have sworn it was later in the day. Then Pepper had walked in saying she was getting ready to leave. And that’s how the engineer found himself trying to pry Pepper from a very upset Nat. 

“Natasha, please.” Tony pleaded with the small assassin. “Pepper has to go to work.” 

“No.” Natasha whines, gripping the front of Pepper’s dress tighter. 

“Nat, I need to go.” Pepper coos to the child, hoping to calm her. “I’ll be back for dinner.” 

“No! Mama stay!” Natasha wasn’t having it, she didn’t want Pepper to leave and by the gods, she isn’t letting her go. 

“Natasha I’m sorry, but Pep has to go.” Tony cooed, he can understand that Natasha may not want Pepper to leave, but she has too. “But, she’ll get to see her again soon.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

The two adults turn to see the sorcerer leaning in the doorway. The other man looks tired but much more rested than he did when he had first arrived. The cloak lifts off of Stephen’s shoulders and floats to the group. One end of the cloak lefts up and taps Natasha on the cheek. The little girl looks at the fabric and blinks. 

“Oh, Strange,” Pepper says as the man walks to them. “Sorry, if the noise had woken up.” 

“It’s ok.” Strange says to the woman. He leans to Natasha’s level and asks softly, “Now what’s the matter?” 

“Mama stay!” Nat whined. 

“But she has to work through.” Strange says, though Nat shakes her hand and pouts. The sorcerer was never good with kids. But something did come to his mind. 

“How about this, you let mama…” The man pauses for a moment, how wired to call the CEO of Stark Industries mama. “Go to work, and tomorrow you can have the whole day with her, ok?” 

Natasha looked at the man and blinks. She tilted her head and stared at him. Even as a kid, she still had the assassin look. That cold, calculating look. Then she said, “You promise?” 

“I promise.” Stephen mods and this seems to get the girl to relax. She let’s go of Pepper’s dress, allowing Pepper to leave and Tony to sigh in relief. 

“Thank you,” Tony says as he slumps into a couch. 

The sorcerer nods. Seeing how tired the man look, he could only imagine what had caused such a tired look. Stephen knows how tiresome kids can be, even though he’s not a father. 

‘Where’s Loki?” Stephen asks, not seeing the Norse God in the room. 

“Let after handing you, Peter.” Tony huffed, leaning his head on the back of the couch. “Hasn’t come back yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I wasn't expecting to post this chap today, but I did.   
I'm thinking of two new projects, a field tip fic with peter and an AU with tony becoming a naga.   
Don't know which one I'll start first.


	12. Disappearing baby! Not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is going to give every adult a heart attack one of these days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took a while. Motivation dropped a bit.

With the table lined with plates and eight seated beings, dinner is Pepper’s Lasagna. She’s very glad that she had made a very large tin of Italian food. It’s one of the foods that sends Tony scrambling to the kitchen for a helping. Pizza will always be the first. With three adults, five toddlers, and a baby, dinner was peaceful. Until Peter got a little fussy but settled once he was placed in Tony’s lap. 

“Thank you for dinner.” Stephen hums as he settles into his chair. 

“You’re most welcome.” Pepper chirps. 

“Natasha was a nightmare while you were gone.” Tony groans, said child looked at him with an innocent look. Though her eyes were full of pride. 

Stephen snorted and shakes his head. “She was not.” He clicks his tongue, “Yes, she did have a smaller tantrum when pepper left. But she is a child.” 

“She’s crazy!” Tony exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. “I can’t take this anymore!” 

“Drama Queen.” Stephen snorts. This made the kids giggle. 

“Excuse me?” The inventor snarled. “Not funny.” 

“It is.” Pepper covers her mouth as she stifled a laugh.

Tony looked at the woman and huffed. Why is his misery for amazing to others? This isn’t funny. Natasha was a nightmare when Pepper left. Tony wasn’t able to calm her down for at least two hours. Stephen had managed to by using his cloak, which rocked the assassin until she calmed. Then she had fallen asleep. Much to the relief of the two men. Tony set Peter in his high chair, his thighs becoming numb from the baby’s weight. 

Tony sighed and rested his face in his hands. He’s tired of this. Whoever thought it was a good idea to turn his team into kids was an asshole at best. It hasn’t even been a week and Tony’s ready to check into a retirement home. Or a psych ward, whichever he’s closest too. But, if he ever meets this fool that did this, he has one thing to say to them. Thanks, you’re an ass, now go fuck yourself. 

“Does anyone know where Loki's at?” Stephen asks, drawing the attention of the group. 

“We think he ditched us for some me time, so he’ll be back in a day or two.” Tony droned, leaning in his chair. 

“What a time for him to do that.” Pepper rubbed her temples, a headache creeping on. 

“Yeah.” Tony snorts, rolling his eyes. “Thanks, Loki.” 

Stephen nodded at the information and stood up. The cloak fluttered onto the man’s shoulders. “I’ll have to return to the sanctum now.” 

Tony and Pepper turn to the man and raise their brows, in question. “It’ll take a while for me to find a reverse spell,” Stephen explained.

“You sure you’re rested enough?” Pepper asks, standing from her chair. Tony followed suit. 

The kids looked up and two— Steve and Clint— slide out of their chairs. Tony hummed as the two kids stood at each of his sides and placed their small hands into his larger ones. Steve used his free hand and sleepily rubbed his eyes. Clint so followed suit. 

“I’ll be fine,” Stephen assured the woman. Not only does he need to find a reverse spell, but Wong’s not going to be too happy with him returning late. “Wong’s going to give me an earful about returning late.” 

“Tell him you had to stay due to an issue.” Tony shrugged. 

“You don’t know Wong as I do.” Stephen sighed, running his hand in his hair. “And the children need to be put to bed soon, anyways.” He had noticed the two rubbing their eyes. And the other little ones had done the same not long after. 

Pepper side-eyed the children and noticed the sleepy looks they had. “You better get going then.” She hums, nodding in agreement with Stephen. 

“Of course.” The sorcerer nods. Then notices something amiss, “Where’s Peter, though?” 

“Huh?” Tony raised a brow and turned his head to Peter’s high chair. Said baby is not there. “Oh, no. Not again.” The man sighed shoulder’s slumping. 

“That’s child two, now.” Pepper groans, palming her face. 

“What?” Strange blinks, confused. What did the two mean? Has this happened before? 

“One of the kids like to play Houdini.” As if sensing the other’s confusion, Stark mused. He turns to Strange and sighs. “And now Peter’s doing it.” 

“I see.” The sorcerer nodded. How did he get himself into these messes?

“Jarvis? Do you know where Peter may be at?” 

Pepper tilted her head to the ceiling and asked Jarvis if it knows where Peter had crawled off too. Hopefully, it’s to a safe area, like the couch so something close to their location. The baby couldn’t have crawled away from the adults that fast. Even with his enhanced abilities. And that one time with Peter and Strange’s room could have been a fluke. A one-time thing. 

“Sir’s lab, Miss Potts,” Jarvis replied to the woman. 

Ah shit, not again. 

“How? How did he get in there?” Tony’s eyes twitched, his mouth agape. How the hell did the baby get from the kitchen to his lab in only a few minutes? That’s ludicrous, even with enhanced abilities. “I locked it down.” 

“I have looked and there’s a hole in a pane of glass.” Jarvis informs its creator, “Big enough for a baby to crawl through.” 

“I thought you fixed that?” Pepper snaps at the man. How could he have even so careless to replace a pane of glass in his workshop? 

“I thought I did?!” The man threw his arms into the air, exasperating the dramatic movement. The two children next to him completely forgotten about. 

“I reminded Sir to fix the pane…Six weeks ago.” Who know A.I.s could sound annoyed. Pepper and Tony should study this new phenomenon. 

“Oh...guess I didn’t.” Tony can feel the sweat gathering at the back of his neck. Oops, that’s not good. Pepper doesn’t look too pleased about this information. 

“Tony? Really?” The woman snorts, displeasure on his face. 

“I forgot, ok?” Tony shrugged. He did call himself a hot mess once. 

“Let’s get the child before he hurts himself.” Stephen sighed, debating whether if the kids are more mature than the adult man. 

“I agree with Dr. Strange,” Jarvis says, making the master of the mystic smile to himself. 

Jarvis then says something that makes Tony’s blood run cold. “Peter is now climbing on you’re latest Iron Man suit, Sir.” 

Tony bolts from the kitchen with Stephen on his heels. The inventor is muttering ‘no, no, no, no…’ to his lab. If there’s one thing in his lab that Tony doesn’t want Peter to get hold of, is his Iron Man suit. His suits are dangerous and this baby can kill himself on them if he’s not careful. That is something Tony does not want. He doesn’t want a dead baby. 

Swiping his card, Tony twists the handle and opens the door. He runs in and whipped his head around the shop. He soon spots the baby on the chest of the suit. The baby’s red and blue onesie is very noticeable against the silver shine of the metal. Tony had not added the red and gold color to the suit yet. He’s still working out some kinks in the armor. 

“Peter, no! No climbing on the suit!” Tony calls, plucking the baby off of the suit. 

“Daddy?” Peter tilted his head, not liking Tony’s tone. He seemed very upset. 

“Oh, you did a non-no, little man.” Tony scolded the baby. Though, his tone is rougher than what he had intended. 

“D-daddy…” Peter whimpered, tears welling in the baby’s eyes. 

Tony’s heart drops to his stomach, he didn’t mean to make the baby cry. He’s worried that the boy would hurt himself and that causes Stark’s anxiety to spike. He’s not mad at the kid, Tony just doesn’t react to stress that well. He didn’t mean to hurt the kid’s feelings. 

“Hey, hey, hey. No crying champ.” Tony hushed the baby, patting his back. “Daddy’s worried you’d hurt yourself, ok?” 

Peter sniffles and nuzzles into the man’s neck. He doesn’t understand why Daddy is very upset with him. But, he sounds very angry. So, he nods. Tony sighs and taps the boy’s shoulder. He turns his head to him and blinks. Tony walks around his lab showing telling Peter why his lab is a place a baby like him can’t be in. He doesn’t know if the boy understands, but he hopes this will help keep him from crawling into it. 

“That’s why my lab is a no-no place,” Tony says walking out of his lab, Stephen on his heels. 

“Ok.” Peter mumbles. 

Tony sighs as he tells Jarvis to lock the lab down again. The inventor is tired and can feel the exhaustion setting in. though he can’t see Stephen’s face, the man can sense that he’s giving him a sympathetic look. And it’s been only a day or so! Tony doesn’t know how long he’ll last. 

“These guys will be the death of me.” Tony huffs, exhaustion clear in his voice. His face sags. 

“Let’s get the child to bed.” Stephen hummed, knowing the man needs a good night's sleep. But with five children and a baby that may not be easy. And unfortunately— or fortunately— Stephen has to leave for the sanctum. “I have to leave now.” 

“Thanks for coming.” Tony chirps, one can tell he’s a very tired man. “I mean it.” 

“Of course.” Stephen nods, opening a portal and stepping through. 

Tony sighs and heads to the stairs. He has a baby and five others to put to bed. “Bedtime, champ.” 

“No!” Peter happily says with a smile. A smile that Tony doesn’t seem very fond of right now. He knows that this baby has in mind. 

Please, god for once let him have a break.


	13. Enter Rhodey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey comes by to help out. He and Tony have a talk.

“Finally!” 

Sitting at the workshop desk, Tony spins in his chair. The gleeful smile on his face shows how pleased he is with himself. Really what could ruin his good mood? His workshop is his domain! He knows the ins and outs, every tool placement, every secret, and his stash of snacks! If someone tried to attack him within the workshop, they’ll not leave that place alive. Oh, how wonderful it feels to be in his lab again. Especially with six children to look after.

“They’re all asleep.” Tony cracks a large smile, rubbing his hands together. Time for some much-needed tinkering. 

“And instead of sleeping, you’re in the lab…at 2:48 in the morning.” Jarvis’ voice rings from the intercom, sounding displeased. Oh no. 

“You know me so well, Jar.” Tony chirps, picking up a wrench. But sets it down when the A.I. speaks again. 

“If I may, sir.” Jarvis hums, “You should sleep. With six children to take care of, sleep will benefit you more.” 

Jarvis did have a point, but the man hasn’t been in his lab for a day. A day! He’s already feeling like he’s unraveling. And no, that’s not an exaggeration. The itch to tinker and create is high and it’s been driving the man crazy. Of course, he wouldn’t show this to the kids. No need to worry them...or have questions pulled from a bottomless pit. Knowing these kids they’ll have too many questions for the inventor to answer. But, alas, the reasonable side wins this time.

“Fine, jar.” Tony whines, getting up from the chair and heading to the door of his shop. “Lock up the lab.” 

“Of course, sir.” The A.I. chirps. “And thank you.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony snorts, a smile on his face. His A.I.s are much like him. 

Whoever came up with sleep schedules, time, and wake up calls, Tony has a few words to tell you. Go. Fuck. Yourself! Stark men are not early men. They're not men that can easily be woken up. They’re men you don’t want to wake up, unless necessary. So that has to explain why Tony’s shoulder is being shaken. The man groans and rolls over, tightening the blanket around him. 

“Tony, wake up.” 

The voice sounds rather annoyed, much like how Stark feels. The man hissed, batting the hand that shakes him again. Tony buries his head into the pillow and groans. Whoever is trying to wake him is persistent, he’ll give them that. But, stark is as persistent, possibly more. Though Pepper and Rhodey call it stubbornness. 

“Five more minutes.” The man whines, pulling the blanket over his head like a grumpy toddler. 

“It’s noon, Tones.” there are three finger snaps in quick session, and “Get up.” hissed right into his ear. There are only two people that have ever done this to Tony and one of them is dead.

“Hey Platypus.” Tony yawns, turning to face the annoyed expressed man. 

“Pepper called. She had an emergency meeting and asked me to help with the kids.” Rhodey said, arms crossed. 

Tony rolls and sits up in his bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the man yawns again. The other man hands him a cup of coffee and Tony nods in thanks. Sipping the dark liquid and savoring the heavenly taste, helps wake the tired man up. Even though the children are napping, it’s only the calm before the storm. 

“Thanks for coming.” Tony sighs, setting the now finished cup on the nightstand. He makes his way out of bed and pulls a band shirt on, then a pair of jeans. It’s not the first time he’s gotten dressed in front of someone. 

“Yup.” Rhodey chirped, popping the p. “I’m going to assume that you’re 'daddy', as the kids say.” The man raises a brow. 

Tony stares at his friend for a moment. Should he lie? It would save face if he did, but the kids would probably blow that out of the water. It would be better if he just faced the music. Even if it makes his a bit of a laughing stock for a while. 

He nods. 

“Now that’s funny.” Rhodey snorted, not even trying to hide his amused smile. 

“Is not,” Tony grunted. This is not a laughing matter! Rhodey stops laughing, it’s not funny. 

“It is.” The man chuckles at his friend's dismay. “Pepper put the kids down for a nap before I arrived.” 

“She’s a godsent,” Tony says as he leaves the room, Rhodey following. 

“She is.” Rhodey hums. 

The two men make way to the kitchen, Tony is feeling a bit hungry. And he’d like another cup of coffee as well. Or twelve. Or just the whole pot. Yeah, a whole pot of coffee sounds even nice right now. Once in the room where the kids are sleeping, Tony stops for a moment and serves the scene. There’s a blanket fort that houses, Natasha, Clint, and Steve. All three share a purple blanket. Thor is to the left side of the fort, wrapped in Loki’s green cape. Where’d he get that, the inventor wondered. Bruce is sleeping on the couch with a blue blanket and Peter’s crib had been moved into the room. 

After telling Jarvis to take a picture of the sense and Rhodey nudging him to reality, the two make it to the kitchen. There’s a brown bag from a restaurant that Tony visits sitting on the counter. The man smiles and peaks into the bag. It’s full of his favorite breakfast items. There’s a note that reads. ‘Thought You and Rhodey will need fuel to keep up with the kids’ in Pepper’s writing. God, this woman is a god sent. 

“So, how you’ve been?” Rhodey asks once the two have set themselves on an unoccupied couch. Tony already biting into an all breakfast sandwich. 

“It’s like day two or something and I’m sure I’m going crazy,” Tony grumbles after swallowing, he looked out at the sea of sleeping kids and sighed. He hasn’t met Lady Luck, but he’s very good at pissing her off apparently. 

“For once, you may go crazy.” Rhodey side nods. His friend may go crazy this time. 

“Not funny.” Tony snorts, polishing off the rest of his sandwich.   
After breakfast— late lunch— the men watch as the sleeping kids snooze away in dreams. Tony basked in the silence that came with napping children. He can let his mind wander and his nerves relax. Leaning into the couch cushions, the man sighs. The anxiety within him is still there, but not as pronounced as the day before. 

“It’s nice to have a bit of quiet time.” 

“I’ve heard that quiet kids are the ones getting into trouble. Especially at this age.”

“These guys don’t have to be quiet for you to know that they’re getting into trouble.” Tony snorted a laugh. “Trust me.” 

“I think I will.” Rhodey gives a curt nod. 

“I can confirm that sir’s statement is correct,” Jarvis added at a low volume. 

“How are you handling this so well?” Rhodey asks, surprise clear in his voice. 

“Fine, I guess.” Tony shrugged, in truth, he didn’t know how he was handling any of this. “I mean—” he stops and places a hand over his face. The stress from this whole ordeal is starting to catch up with the Stark and he’s not taking it too well. His breathing picks up in pace.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine, it’s…” Tony huffed a sigh and sits forward, elbows on his knees. “I'm worried about their health after all this.” Tony can tell by Rhodey’s face that the man's confused. He needs to explain what he means a bit better. “I mean, will they remember any of this? Will being turned into a toddler and then back to an adult have repercussions?” 

“We’ll have to wait and see.” Rhodey patted the other’s back, he didn’t know how to help. Not in a situation like this. All he can do is provide support where he can. “This is a waiting game.” 

“I don’t like it, I don’t.” Tony groans, carding a hand through his hair. 

“No one does, Tony. But we have no choice but to do this day by day.” Rhodey ran his hand up and down Tony’s back in a comforting manner. But stopped when he and Tony spotted Bruce in front of them. The child held his arms up and the inventor picks the little one up. Once on the couch, Bruce curls into Tony’s side and sticks his thumb into his mouth. Soon he’s asleep again. 

“I know, it’s just that I’m shit with my emotions.” Tony hums as he wraps an arm around Bruce, the child snoring. 

“Tony, you and I’ve known that since M.I.T.” Rhodey chuckles, eyes scanning to see if any others have moved. Finding none, he leans into the couch. 

“Yeah, at least you know what I mean.” Tony yawns, “Even when I can’t say it.” 

“It’s a talent only a few have.” Rhodey snorts. He, Pepper, and Happy are three of these people that can read Tony. at least where most couldn’t. 

“Aye, it is. It is.” Tony nods, sleep starting to take hold of the man. He now wishes he’d gone to bed early last night. But, he needs to stay awake. It’s probably time to wake the kids up anyways. “Should we wake the monsters up?” 

“No, let them wake up on their own,” Rhodey said, staring pointy at the child being his friend's side. Wouldn’t be fair to Bruce to have to wake up after getting back to sleep. “Let’s enjoy the quiet will it still lasts.” 

“True, they’re crazy, trust me.” Tony murmurs, sleep creeping up on him faster than he can fight it. 

“ I’ve dealt with you.” Rhodey raises a brow at the semi-conscious man. Not surprised that he’s starting to fall asleep again. “They can’t be that bad.” 

At this, Stark snaps his head up and a corner of his mouth tilting up. Oh Rhodes, that one this you don’t say. Especially if it’s with these kids that are the ones that cause the problems in the first place. “Just you wait, Honeybear.” Tony hums a full smile splitting on his face. 

“Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was anyone in this fic, I'd high tail it out of there.   
I also have a few fic ideas that in value Bucky and Tony as mains. So many ideas, not enough time.


End file.
